


Nemesis

by sherrylxy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Crossover characters - Freeform, Dante is a guilty dom, Dom/sub, F/F, M/M, Vergil is an aggressive sub, but not important actually
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrylxy/pseuds/sherrylxy
Summary: Dante接到了一个可疑的来电，对方提供了一份双人豪华邮轮旅行，邀请Tony Goldstein先生前往一座孤岛上的私人别墅。在邮轮上，他遇见了接到猎杀恶魔委托的Lady，和陪伴Lady上船的Nico。本应愉快的旅程被迷雾所笼罩，在这迷雾中，第一位被害者的尸体出现了……10年前Morris Island的委托，30年前的大火，Tony和他的母亲，蹩脚的侦探，可怜的警官，眼神游移的证人们……以及Dante身边，沉默不语的双胞胎兄弟。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 激情回坑，写来爽的扯淡文。5代兄弟俩魔界砍树归来后共同经营DMC事务所，不怎么正经的轻悬疑，脚踩香蕉皮的八嘎流，所有角色（OC除外）属于卡普空，脑内剧场属于我。  
> 涉及一部分Vergil童年私设，背景参考这里：
> 
>  
> 
> [ 关于动画8话“Tony” = Vergil的一些猜想整理 ](http://sherrylxy18.lofter.com/post/161f4e_12e7b63d4)
> 
>  
> 
> 本章尚未进入正题，含意义不明的吐槽，UMvC3（Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3）和洛克人梗，注解在末尾。总有一天我会忍不住去写Zero May Cry队的沙雕日常（又名：看着侄子用洛克炮biubiubiu的我时常怀疑我哥当年是不是日了同队的红色机器人或者被机器人日了生下了这小子——by每天都在为队里两位大魔王操碎了心的Dante）*
> 
> DV，不飙车时偏无差（十多年前磕DVD的惯性还在），副cp Nico/Lady（可逆）

电话铃响起时，Dante正和Vergil在事务所二楼卧室鏖战正欢，双方的队伍都只剩最后一员，Vergil手上的Zero剩一丝血皮，而Dante手上的Vergil还剩一半血，却因为用光了气槽丝毫不敢大意。半魔双胞胎一人一个手柄，以相似的严肃神态屏气凝神紧盯电视屏幕，时不时小心出招试探对方。  
最后，因为铃声干扰瞬间分了神的Dante被蓄力炮击中，龙炎剑挑空，双脚离开地面后，认命地放下了手柄，看着Vergil用熟悉的Lightning loop把屏幕上他自己的血一点点削光，吹了个口哨。  
“3比2，你赢啦，Vergil得一分！”  
他开心地宣布，丝毫没有失利所带来的不服或遗憾，毕竟看着红色版本的Vergil被他老哥一脸认真地狂揍总能带来莫名的快感。不是说 Vergil 会对暴打游戏里的自己有什么反应，而是他哥在战况激烈时一切外物皆狗带，眼里只剩判定框的神情真是该死的性感。  
好吧，他的性癖可能稍微有点问题。  
结束Combo的Vergil也放下了手柄，以肉眼难以分辨的力度松了一口气，紧绷的手臂肌肉也舒缓了下来，背靠在沙发上，用眼神示意Dante“你输了，快去接电话”。  
两人在格斗游戏上实力不相伯仲，这次胜负的关键只在于听到电话铃声时，Dante的第一反应是“要不要暂停去接电话”，而Vergil的第一反应是“快点打爆Dante好让他去接电话”。“愿赌服输”的Dante耸了耸肩，乖乖地翻身跃下一楼，接住被他的下落砸起来的听筒——  
“Devil May Cry ~”  
“您好，请问是Tony Goldstein先生吗？”  
对方未能报上暗号，但这久远的名字和微妙的组合让Dante完全愣住，而正在不紧不慢地下楼的Vergil也因为半魔出色的听力，被这句话镇在了原地。  
在这样一个平淡的日子里，一段奇妙的旅程随着这通电话，就此展开。

 

自Dante和Vergil从魔界折腾回来已有将近半年时间，Nero和Vergil的关系从一开始坐在一起相对无言气氛尴尬已成功进化到可以自然交流游戏攻略顺便来上一局父慈子孝互相伤害的SmashBro或者马里奥赛车。天知道Nero第一次看到这个着装如同上上个世纪古董的老父亲掏出一份洛克人11 amibo同捆版附带一套元祖合集送给自己时有多么震惊。事后他才得知这是Dante的建议，关于“想和儿子搞好关系与其互殴不如从兴趣爱好下手寻找共同语言”什么的。因为恍然想起之前V看向自己的洛克炮义手时一闪而过的羡慕的神情，一股莫名的冲动让Nero打开了游戏，而不是老实坦白那个义手其实是Nico的兴趣。  
结果他被闪现跳台折磨得欲仙欲死，把在旁边缺德地开始播放“打不倒的空气人”的Dante揍了一顿。  
然后他的父亲默默接过手柄，打到一半时忍不住用幻影剑把又开始播放“Crash man，亚拉那一卡”的Dante钉到了墙上。  
感谢Dante，自那之后父子关系成功破冰，他们甚至可以偶尔在周末结伴享受Pokemon Go的社区活动日，或者和Nico跑上一桌D&D。当然，任天堂不是世界的主宰，游戏也无法代替真刀真枪的主菜。作为斯巴达一家的传统娱乐项目，魔界某个被称为“血宫”的区域仍是他们打发时间的首选。  
当听到Dante第30次叹气时，Nero正用鬼手把一只Fury像抖床单一样甩来甩去。出于关爱傻缺老爹傻缺叔叔，幸福千万家的责任感，Nero放过了那只可怜的蜥蜴，把对方捏成了一块块红魂，暂停了战斗询问今天明显不太在状态的Dante有没有什么自己能帮上忙的事。  
潜台词：基于投胎在斯巴达家的立场我才这么问如果又是什么性生活不和谐之类的破事别拉我下水。  
Nero永远都忘不了三个月前Vergil用一脸严肃仿佛又想去魔界种树的表情询问他的意见，关于如何让Dante停止在某种全民运动时过于追求华丽热衷于刷3S评价的行为，以及如何说服对方接受一些体现恶魔的暴力与占有欲，但又能享受信任与血缘纽带的具有D/S倾向的Play。虽然Vergil的用词很隐晦，但是完全没有想到老爹会和自己讨论这个，被超纲题砸晕的处男Nero还是忍不住脑补起了斯巴达双子的卧室风情。  
想象不能，无法直视。  
就算同属稀缺物种的半魔人，就算卡普空完全不给一点老妈的消息，就算发生什么“我叔是我妈”或者“我叔是我爸我爸是我妈”的事情，我也不想和老爸深入探讨如何和他亲兄弟共建生命大和谐——好歹算是在人类社会长大的Nero这样想着。不，他完全不想被科普“魔人生理101”，也不关心他爹他叔谁上谁下。  
不过说实话，他确实有一点点关心他们谁上谁下谁生的他，毕竟这关系到他要改口叫谁“妈”。  
可见，Nero的思维已经被这混乱的家庭关系以及寡廉鲜耻的长辈完全带到了沟里。  
“哎～”感受到侄子的关心的Dante又长叹了一口气，停止了心不在焉地把魔剑Dante插进Behemoth屁股里的行为（Nero菊花一紧），幽幽地瞥了一眼远处正在用五月雨把几个小镰刀钉到地上的Vergil。剑气带起了他哥的衣摆，衬起那笔挺的身姿和冷傲的表情，如同巡视领地，驱赶鬣狗的雄狮。  
“其实，有个双人邮轮旅行，你有兴趣去吗？”  
“啊？”双人邮轮旅行？听上去像是夫妻去度蜜月或者是结婚周年纪念日，但为什么是他？“和谁？”  
Dante抓了抓头发，他也觉得这组合略诡异，不知道如此建议的他老哥到底在想什么“呃……和我？”  
Nero一脸惊恐地退后，不由自主地用身后蓝色的小翅膀护住了屁股。

 

 

这次的血宫之行在Nero嘶吼着“不！！我不管你和我爸怎么胡搞！休想把我扯进你们的乱伦全家桶！！！”中结束。Dante花费了一番功夫对着头顶的幻影剑发誓他绝对没有在觊觎自己侄子的屁股，才把最近因为连续被兄弟俩刷新世界观有些神经质的Nero安抚了下来。  
“就是说，有个委托人送了你一份双人邮轮旅行的船票，还邀请你去私人小岛上的别墅，你想和我爸一起去全当是度假，但他不愿意，想让你带上我……怎么听着这么像什么推理小说或者恐怖小说的开头？”回到事务所，Vergil先占用了浴室，剩下对满身尘土以及怪物血液不甚在意的两人坐在大厅地板上。冷静下来的Nero默默地吐槽，在魔界流浪那么多年的Vergil为什么回到人间就突然患了OCD？而Dante居然也由着他，怕弄脏Vergil清洗干净的沙发套就拉着自己席地而坐？  
“也不能说是委托人？”毕竟对方没有报上暗号，Dante不能确定这是否与Devil May Cry事务所日常业务有关，“如果是单纯的双人船票，我和你爸倒是挺想把这个机会送给你和Kyrie的，大不了不去什么可疑的岛。”看着大男孩瞬间僵硬耳朵泛红，Dante不禁笑了出来，“但是对方指定邀请’Tony’先生……”  
“等等，Tony是谁？”  
“……应该是我？”Dante不确定的语气换来了Nero怀疑的目光，但这事确实有点复杂。  
接起那通电话，听到那个熟悉又微妙的名字时，Dante是迷茫的，但他注意到了Vergil瞬间崩紧的脊背。电话那头宣称自己是旅行策划，受人委托邀请Tony Goldstein先生乘坐三天后从Southampton港出发的邮轮，前往Canary群岛，在那里转乘小型私人游艇，最终目的地是名为Pollux的私人岛屿上的别墅。对方的委托人说这是一个“惊喜的老友聚会”，所以并未透露自己的身份，电子船票已经发送到了邮箱里，Dante之后查看发现是发到了Nico帮忙搭建的Devil May Cry事务所主页上的电子邮箱里。主页上的联系方式只有邮箱，对方究竟如何得知事务所的电话号码手段不明。虽然Dante的确使用过Tony这个名字，但那时他的全名叫Tony Redgrave而不是Tony Goldstein。  
“怎么越听越像推理小说了……等等Goldstein？那不是Nico的姓吗？我记得她说过，是从她祖母那里继承的？”  
“我也不清楚……我还是使用Tony这个名字的小鬼时和Nico的祖母Nell Goldstein有过一段交情，也许是那时候遇到的什么人误以为婆婆是我的母亲也说不定。”  
即便如此推测，但Dante的直觉告诉他，这个Tony Goldstein或许不是自己，而是指向另外一个人：Nell婆婆的遗言，另一个Tony，还有十年前Morris Island的那次委托……当这一切再次浮现在他的脑海里，Dante才想起来那时自己的心是麻木的，哪怕被咒骂成“恶魔”，“灾祸源头”，被无端地怨恨，也并未留下太多的印象，不想也不敢去了解更多，解决掉残存的麻烦后也毫不留恋地离去。结果到现在想要和另一个人确认些什么，却不知该从何谈起。  
更何况这一切都只是他的猜测，难道要他直接说“嘿，Vergil，我十年前遇见了你以前的小伙伴，但他误会了我是你而且他现在好像挺恨你的，我的错，对不住了”，或者是“嘿Vergil我认得疑似收养过你的婆婆她好像还是Nico的祖母但是被一个我曾怀疑是你的人给杀了”？不管哪个开场白都过于尴尬，Dante曾旁敲侧起地向Vergil询问过他在魔界的过往，得到的尽是些模棱两可的回应，提及在人间的经历的时候更是少之又少，他也只能被动地等待或许哪天Vergil心血来潮决定和自己分享他的过去。  
等待，就像之前的每次Vergil离去时一样，好在这次Vergil就在他身边，耐心点，要像对待野生动物一样，不能逼他哥太紧，虽然不知道他能留下多久……  
看着Dante的气场突然又如更年期降临般焦躁了起来，Nero感到莫名其妙，这种情况在他两个不靠谱长辈从魔界归来后时有发生，大概是他爸毫不犹豫地拒绝了“甜蜜的双人邮轮假期”的行为又触动了他叔看似粗糙实则异常纤细敏感的神经。不过既然有免费旅行的好事他也不想放过，这事还可能和Nico的家人有关，身为朋友他也希望能帮忙弄清楚究竟是怎么一回事，而且，他还从没搭乘过邮轮出国旅行呢……嗯？出国旅行？  
“Dante……你有没有想过，我爸拒绝跟你一起去，其实单纯是因为他是黑户啊？”  
“啊？”

 

 

说到黑户，毫无疑问，Vergil的确是黑户。他住在Dante的事务所，每天早起晨练，上午收拾屋子或者和Dante打游戏，午饭后准时外出，去图书馆，回家时路过超市买晚餐材料，过着极其规律的生活，偶尔还会接一两个任务。但他的驾照用的是Dante的，办借书证用的是Dante的证件，连接任务也是以Dante的身份（为此Dante还梳了一段时间背头），Lady曾调侃他们双胞胎的身份真方便，两个人共用身份，有了Vergil让他的工作效率提升了数倍，还清欠款指日可待，还连带把他的狗窝整理得像模像样。而Trish则祝贺Dante找到了新妈，终于可以远离三高风险。  
此时这位黑户正端坐在卧室的小沙发里，以不亚于面对Mundus不成功便成仁的气势，在……  
开花火大会。  
Dante看着Vergil操作的Zero又一次在刺上炸成了烟花，捂住了脸。  
他在心中默默地替他哥向这位在另一个片场和他低头不见抬头见的队友道歉。*  
Vergil对于Dante的长吁短叹毫不在意，或者说他的心思根本没放在Dante身上，仍在不厌其烦地尝试着dash，冰狼牙，圆水斩的各种组合，誓要与本关最后一名人质死磕到底。*  
最终，功夫不负有心人，当关底结算页面出现时，Vergil看着营救人质的名单，眼角难得露出了一丝笑意。而名单上那个和自己相同的名字，也让Dante心里升起一股暖流……  
好吧，如果忽略他哥的目光完全没有在人质名字上停留，而是紧盯着救出’Dante’提供的奖励——’High Jump’。  
拿到大跳，心满意足的Vergil存了档，关掉了PS4，催促Dante去洗漱上床。船明早就要出发了，他们和Nero约好在码头见面，他可不愿意发生什么Dante因为睡过头而错过登船，不得不开真魔人追上去的事情，所以，今晚的床上运动也取消了。  
Dante正为自己在犹豫中又一次错过了开口和Vergil谈谈关于为他办理合法身份在事务所房产证上加上他的名字顺带讨论共享养老金账户一事感到痛心，听到床上运动取消的消息时，裤子里的小Dante也委屈得想哭。  
看着老哥算得上是某种体贴，决定今晚两人不睡一间房，毅然离去的背影，Dante掏出了昨天为了这次旅行新买的手机，拨通了Nero的电话。  
“喂，Nero，是我，你没在忙吧？不我是说那种意义上的忙……别，哎你别挂啊叔有正事要说……”  
听着电话那边Nero不耐烦的哼哼声，Dante咧嘴一笑。  
“帮我个忙，明天把你爸也搞上船。”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注解：  
> 1）Zero May Cry（ZMC），洛克人系列的Zero+鬼泣系列Dante和Vergil的三人组合，卡普空格斗游戏Marvel vs. Capcom 系列 UMvC3 时代鬼见愁级别的名队，因为英配声优的原因Zero = Nero，也被称为斯巴达皇牌空战战队。队内坐拥两位可一穿三AK的大魔王Zero和Vergil，以及能力全面比另外俩脆皮耐打，也是块难啃的骨头的Dante，贯彻落实斯巴达全家捅理念（全家一起，捅你一个），野外若不幸排到技术过关的ZMC队，游戏体验极差。本文里哥惯用队伍就是ZMC，全员蓝色配色，而蛋啥都用，只有红色配色的老哥是固定成员。
> 
> 2）指Marvel vs. Capcom ：Infinite，两年前发售的系列新作，评价一般，不过Dante在本作待遇挺卡普空亲儿子的。这作没哥，队伍人数也变成了两人，最受欢迎的队伍是X/Zero（我推），Dante/Zero用的人也不少，毕竟大剑爱好者，包括前ZMC代表人物Cloud大神。
> 
> 3）洛克人X6万恶的人质系统，有个人质名字叫Dante，呆的位置贼JB难救，但救了他给大跳……（ps. X6和鬼泣1同年发售；pps.哥是个西瓜刀爱好者偏要用Z，非大神操作请乖乖地用幻影装甲的X来救Dante）
> 
> Dante和Vergil有台从二手市场淘回来的PS4，Nero家因为孩子们的缘故，所以买了台Switch。  
> 将近一半的时间都在写他们打游戏……我需要控制一下自己。


	2. Chapter 2

5月15日，早8:30，Southampton港，“Emerald”号邮轮前。

Nero现在很崩溃，昨晚他接到了Dante的电话，顶着睡意朦胧的双眼，稀里糊涂地就答应了什么帮他叔把他爸搞上船的差事。他现在想跳回去抽过去的自己兩巴掌，Dante是什么人他还不清楚吗？大事靠谱小事不着调，一天不（被哥/侄子）打，上房揭瓦，论作死，他称第二，没人敢称第一。  
俩人合伙先把Vergil打晕，然后Dante先上船在房间里接应，Nero从水下带着Vergil游过去，用鬼手把人给扔上去——这是啥天才想法？  
他就不该期待Dante能想出什么好主意把没有护照的他爸偷渡上船！  
先不说计划第一步的可行性（反正他是没信心在不对方圆十米造成不可逆破坏的情况下撂倒他爸），你以为船上的乘客，船员，服务生都是育碧特产小龙虾吗？那么大个人飞上去看不到？就算是成功了，等待他们的命运大概也是变成被幻影剑钉到墙上的挂件。Dante是个抖M，热衷于在哥哥愤怒的边缘反复试探，Nero可不是，父子关系虽然由拿手好戏以及花Q变身胖揍老父亲开始，但经过这几个月的相处，现在已经逐渐步入正轨，再过个一阵子就能达成父子双排刷咩咩子的成就，他可不想节外生枝。  
况且，幻影剑钉墙事小，他爸不借他恶魔城全魂存档，不帮他测试马里奥Maker的关卡就麻烦了。  
不知道侄子内心正在狠戳自己小人的Dante则是一派轻松，他哥是不在意被骗上船还是气到次元斩都无所谓，船到桥头自然直，他一向如此，说好听是洒脱说难听是得过且过。之前事务所负债累累停水停电濒临破产时他的解决方案也不过是去局子里蹲上一阵，有吃有喝就行，有草莓圣代更是天堂。对未来，计划什么的，他一向是个悲观又乐观的消极主义者，想要主动把Vergil搞上船已经算他难得积极的行动了。  
在这一点上Vergil就跟他完全不一样，Dante看着正在跟工作人员交涉托运行李相关事宜的Vergil。从前Dante出行几乎不会带什么行李，大剑叛逆，黑檀木白象牙，再加上几件趁手的魔兵器就是他全部家当。而这两天Vergil居然照着网上抄下来的旅行攻略清单给他和Nero整理出满满一个20寸登机箱的随身物品（说起来，他是什么时候买的这个登机箱啊？），包括拖鞋牙刷剃须刀和各种衣物，居然还有旅行装的洗发水和沐浴露，感动得他想抱着哥的大腿叫妈。Dante也的确这么做了，Vergil面无表情地踹了他一脚说只是不想让他拖着Nero出门丢人，半年不洗的大衣加上一堆破铜烂铁魔兵器人家当你是收破烂的。  
Dante很想说哥你之前那件大衣得有十年没洗了，就魔界那生态环境怕是成了真菌培养基。  
工作人员还在继续检查他们的行李，Vergil身边气压越来越低，站在他旁边的Nero逐渐焦躁不安了起来。衣服之类的只是细枝末节，关键是Dante和Nero的武器必须托运，第一次坐大型客运邮轮的他们完全没想到安检这码事，而一般市民是不能携带枪支上船的，托运也不行（是的，恶魔猎人这个职业还属地下产业，他们的身份是一般市民，连持枪证都没有的那种）。Dante还好说，魔剑算是他身体的一部分，除了黑檀木白象牙外，他的魔兵器都是由人类未知的恶魔材料构成，只是被当作了奇怪的艺术藏品。Nero就惨了，不要说湛蓝玫瑰，绯红女皇也因为剑身上的引擎而被拒绝托运，机械臂也有一部分因外形过于凶残，眼看也要被工作人员退回，Nero自然是着急，毕竟连机械臂都不能带的话，那他基本上就等同于全裸上船。  
听着工作人员对Nero的机械臂造型及材料挑三拣四，Vergil脸上的表情在拔刀砍人和不拔刀砍人之间反复横跳了数次，最终放弃了对普通人类使用不必要的暴力，转而开始收拾被拒载的武器。看着父亲一副打算暂时保管他亲爱的小伙伴们的样子，Nero的心情更加低落了，Dante见状拍了拍他的肩膀，安慰他说：“没事小子，你还有魔人，当初你可是一个机械臂都没带单凭DT就打赢了你老爹呢。再说了，咱们这次只是家庭旅行不是工作，放轻松。”这番话也只换来了Nero一个白眼和Vergil不认同的目光。  
三人暂时退到角落里，趁Vergil收拾东西，Nero用眼神向Dante传递“我好惨我可不可以不要参加你那什么破计划啊万一我爸生气了一件武器都没有的我一裸N怕不是要被我爸打死”的讯息。  
他没良心的叔叔回了一个“侄子啊男子汉一诺千金放心你爸才不舍得打死你看看M19和M20的难度差就知道了”的眼神。  
爹冷，叔浑，崽难受，也只有不远处一个似乎也在和他长辈崩溃咆哮着的男人能给Nero带来一丝安慰，听到对方抱怨“叔，求你了，拿错了护照是我不对，但你怎么跑到Dover去了？船就要开了啊你……啥？不是，你看我像奔五的人吗？”，Nero不由自主地从口袋里把自己的护照又拿出来检查了一遍。  
另一边Vergil将被拒绝托运的“违禁品”们统一装在了一个箱子里，用眼神示意Dante，Dante乖乖地从身后枪套里掏出刚才被他顺手插进去的黑檀木和白象牙，嘱咐他哥一定要照顾好这两个宝贝。  
“不，我是说给我你的护照，Dante。”  
Dante啊了一声，把枪又插回去，小声嘀咕着什么你弟弟又不是春游前的小学生哥你越来越妈了，却也老老实实地把护照递给了Vergil。  
Vergil翻开Dante的护照看了看，收到了口袋里，拔出阎魔刀。  
划开空间，把箱子丢了进去，又以另外两个人始料未及的速度拽过Dante，一脚把他也踢了进去。  
Dante连一句“WTH”都没来得及喊出来。  
Nero震惊了，看到Vergil按护照上Dante照片的样子把头发放了下来，理了理刘海让眼睛不被遮住，把鬓角的头发略微捋到耳后，Nero更加震惊了。  
“走吧。”现在看起来完全像Dante的Vergil对Nero说道，拉起剩下的两个箱子走向码头。  
“等等，Dante怎么办啊？你把他丢到哪里去了？”Nero跟上Vergil，心想Dante的馊主意是彻底没法实行了，但你们双胞胎就这么互坑的吗？  
“Devil May Cry事务所，阎魔刀划开空间时需要目的地的确定坐标，我不能在这里打开通向船上的传送门。但等上了船我就可以链接到事务所，这是唯一一个能把你的武器带上的方法。至于Dante，我自然也能把他带上，只要他呆在事务所里别乱跑。”Vergil说得很坦荡，且丝毫不掩盖他想坑弟弟的私心。  
听到可以带上自己的武器，Nero十分感动，父亲不愧是个行动派，虽然这有点对不起莫名被踹了一脚的Dante叔叔。  
就这样，Dante的“骗老哥上船”计划在对方主动参与下，以另一种形式完成了。

 

5月15日，上午9:30，“Emerald”号邮轮上。

因为武器的原因耽误了很长的时间，当Nero和Vergil登上邮轮，又因为祖传的路痴在船舱内不停地打转找不到船票上的房间时，邮轮“Emerald”号已经缓缓驶离Southampton港。Vergil虽然昂首阔步，步伐六亲不认，但相信他的大脑中写满了和Nero一模一样问题——“我是谁？我在哪儿？周围景色怎么这么熟悉我是不是又绕回来了？”，真可谓父子同心。  
而Nero在为船里过于相似的每一条路爆粗时，忽然想到了一个严重的问题：Vergil不是说阎魔刀开传送门需要确定坐标吗？船在移动的话，会不会影响他们接Dante上船？  
对此，Vergil的回答是，阎魔刀所需要的坐标并不像地理意义上的经纬度，不是来自人类所定义的3D空间内的坐标系，而是以魔力为基准另行定义的高维度坐标，毕竟它能够连接相当于平行空间的人魔两界，而地球可是一刻不停地在自转公转，如果普通的位移会造成坐标变化传送门不稳定的话，那连接人魔兩界也就无从谈起。但高维度也同时代表着对未知坐标的感知和计算将变得十分困难，哪怕对着距离很近的两点使用物理手法去定位，也需要消耗极其巨大的能量。  
也就是说，只要找到他们的房间，之后不管船行驶到何处，Vergil都能精准地传送回房间里，但在那之前，他们只能做两只无头苍蝇。  
当熟悉的景色再次出现，两人又兜兜转转绕回大厅时，背后忽然传来了陌生女人的声音。  
“Dante先生？”  
父子俩回头，是一位深咖啡色长发，年龄看上去和Vergil相近，身着套装长裙的中年女性。似乎是看出两人疑惑的目光，女性开始了自我介绍。  
“我是Alyssa，Ernest的妻子，您还记得10年前Morris Island的委托吗？”  
Nero在心里默默捏了一把汗，10年前他还不认识Dante，Dante也不是什么喜欢提自己英勇事迹的人，对方接过什么委托他自然无从得知。而Vergil则几乎一直被困在魔界，应该更是不可能知道Dante10年前都做了什么，这伪装搞不好要露馅，要不要假装对方认错人了？  
出乎Nero意料，Vergil居然愣了一下，然后点了点头。  
“太好了，没想到能在这里遇见您。Ernest一直对当时的误会感到后悔，想道歉却不知道该如何找到您……”  
Alyssa看上去很高兴，两个人居然聊了起来，一直以为他爸是社障的Nero又一次被刷新了世界观。被问到Ernest近况时，Alyssa不禁叹了一口气。  
“Ernest他，大概还是被Tony的亡灵纠缠着吧。”  
“Tony?”捕捉到熟悉的名字的Nero竖起了耳朵。  
这时才注意到“Dante”身边这位年轻人的Alyssa目光在两人相似的脸庞上扫过：“这位是您的？”  
“儿子。”Vergil回答得很干脆，并没有就这个话题聊下去的意向。虽然惊讶于看上去孤狼一匹的“Dante”先生居然有这么大的儿子，但察觉到对方的态度Alyssa也没有多问。Vergil得以继续刚才的对话：“Tony的亡灵指的是？”  
“您知道，Ernest一直在试图寻找Tony和证明当年的大火是恶魔所为，后一件现在已经实现了。因为前一阵子的事件，越来越多的人开始相信当年幸存者们目击恶魔大军的证言了。”她说的事件应该就是魔树Qliphoth，毕竟这次和以往一些发生在偏远城镇，封闭小岛上的事件相比，规模和影响要大得多。虽然还有不少人始终难以相信恶魔的存在，认为这和某浣熊市一样是生化武器失控，但“恶魔”无疑是现在最火热的讨论题材。而讽刺的是，镇上30年前火灾的受害者现已所剩无几，与其说是人们开始相信老旧的证言，倒不如说是和火灾毫无关系的人们出于猎奇心理寻找茶余饭后的谈资，一些曾经被嗤为无稽之谈的故事，现在倒成了最好的饵料，勾起了人们浓重的好奇心，三流灵异杂志的记者们也蜂拥而至，这让本意是想为Tony和他的母亲正名的Ernest很是困扰，“几个月前他才得知，原来Tony早在当年离开Morris Island不久后，就自杀身亡了，而Tony的母亲也在几年后逝世，这对Ernest打击很大，他连在学校授课时都魂不守舍，所以我才建议他出来散散心。我想Ernest可能觉得10年前他自说自话地误会您的行为，和当年镇上的人们对Tony和他母亲的恶意相差无几，也许和您道歉，哪怕您不原谅他，也能让他心情好一些吧。如果不介意的话，请问您的房间是？”  
顺利得到房间号的Alyssa看了一眼二人还带着身边的行李箱，便表示她的房间刚好顺路，自己也要回房间，问他们是否愿意同行。  
Nero自然是四手双脚赞成，有人引路Vergil也没有反对的意思，经过一番折腾，两个路痴终于在好心人的帮助下成功抵达了自己的房间。

 

5月15日，上午11:00，“Emerald”号邮轮，外舱7136号阳台房。

Dante似乎完全没对Vergil招呼都不打就把他踢回Devil May Cry事务所这件事生气，也没有四处乱跑，Vergil划开空间的瞬间就见一个箱子从传送门里飞了出来，随之而后的是笑嘻嘻的Dante，这人出来后就给了Nero一个大大的熊抱，揉着年轻人的头毛说：“您好，Nero小朋友，您的玩具已送达，请查收，YAMATO快递竭诚为您服务。”  
Vergil收回了阎魔刀，伸手揪住Dante的后衣领示意他停止用胸肌谋杀自己儿子的行为。Nero红着脸（憋的）从他叔结实的奶子里挣脱了出来，冲Dante竖了个中指。  
斯巴达一家三口于“Emerald”号顺利会师，从结果上来说Dante的计划实现了。  
事后Nero问Dante既然Vergil的阎魔刀这么好用，为什么不直接跟他爸商量，干嘛跟他说些不靠谱的计划害他担心自己的家庭又要闹出矛盾。  
Dante回答说，你以为我看不出Vergil其实也想一起来，但又觉得没必要搞得好像他想一直跟咱们腻在一起似的？我要是跟他提指不定要费多少口舌还不一定能成，你就不一样了。其实，你在码头上那些纠结的情绪你爸都看在眼里，他肯定认为你希望父亲陪着自己又不好意思说，这不，正好给了这个老傲娇一个台阶下，拿着着帮你偷渡武器当借口跟咱们一起上船嘛。  
Dante说得头头是道，但Nero心想，说着别人是老傲娇，你拿着侄子当台阶也不敢开口跟你哥实话实说也没好到哪里去。算了，谁叫我和这两个老傻子是家人，我得看好他们。

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开始进入正题，要没时间玩梗了，残念。  
> 本来打算用虚构地名，但每个都要现编还要解释地理位置关系好麻烦，就干脆都改成现实地名了。  
> 可能没啥用的随便设定：Redgrave City在伦敦附近，Devil May Cry事务所在威尔士的卡迪夫附近，Morris Island 也在威尔士（反正怪力乱神的东西统统塞到威尔士就好了，轻松加愉快），Fortuna 是比利时和荷兰附近某个虚构大型岛屿/半岛上的临海小城。Nero开了DMC二号店后多数时间在中欧活动，长辈们去魔界砍树那一阵子他为了处理烂摊子，暂时留在了Redgrave，原本一直住房车，某次某个房地产开发商的委托人以支付报酬的形式送了他一处这里的房产（委托人也很高兴能拿房产抵报酬，反正这地方现在没人敢住），便有了新的落脚地，俩长辈从魔界回来后也经常会过来。因为Redgrave交通比Fortuna发达，加上Qliphoth事件的影响，Nero接到的委托比以前多了几倍，而且因为离多佛港很近，回Fortuna和去欧洲大陆其他地方也很方便，最近Nero正在考虑要不要在这里开一个固定式的DMC二号店。  
> 下次更新大概要开个车，驾照丢了很久，车技生疏，注意安全。


	3. Chapter 3

5月15日，中午12:30，“Emerald”号邮轮，主餐厅。

Dante第10次把手放在光溜溜的下巴上摸来摸去，正在和盘子里的小羊排缠斗的Nero噗地一声笑了出来。  
“Kid，看在我让给你的肉酱千层面的份上，能不能别再嘲笑失去了男人的阳刚的你叔我了？”  
Nero摆了摆手说不就是胡子吗什么男人的阳刚，我爸一丁点儿胡茬都没有不照样把你按在厕所里把你的“阳刚”全刮了吗哈哈哈哈咳咳咳。  
Dante翻了个白眼，拿起手边的柠檬水递给这因为幸灾乐祸而呛到的小混蛋。他想说谁要像你爸一样，每天都要把胡子刮得连根都看不见，恨不得用上脱毛蜡。他的脸差点被刮掉一层皮，然而刚刚被Vergil用杀猪剃毛的姿势按着头给他带来的心灵创伤远比物理伤害要大得多，好在Nero还算有良心，没有趁乱掏出手机拍照留念。  
而且，不止给他刮了胡子，Vergil还不由分说地把Dante的头发修成了和自己一样的长度，工具自然是闪着森森寒光的阎魔刀。Dante觉得自己和被拿来做理发工具的阎魔刀同病相怜，恨不得抱在一起大哭一场，痛斥Vergil这个暴君。  
Nero对于他爸给他叔折腾新造型没什么意见，虽然的确有整弟弟的私心，但Vergil这么做的理由还算充分——毕竟他是偷渡上船，安全起见最好伪装成Dante，而他又不能让头发迅速变长或者凭空长出一下巴的胡茬，自然要从Dante这里下手。而且，似乎和Dante关系有些复杂的熟人也在这艘船上，刚刚Vergil又以Dante的身份和对方交谈过，为避免穿帮造成尴尬的局面，两人还是不要同时出现，并装成同一人为妙。  
这也就是为什么午餐时间出现在餐厅里的只有Dante和Nero叔侄俩，而Vergil选择呆在房间里的原因。  
不过说实话，比起担心一些突发状况而不得不这样分开，Dante更想和Vergil一起在船上闲逛，好好享受这来之不易的假期。  
漫不经心地吃着草莓圣代，他的那份开胃菜和主菜早就被推给了第一次来这种正式西餐厅的Nero，他还是更喜欢快餐。幸好这里的甜品还不错，这样想着，Dante向服务员要了一块黑森林蛋糕准备打包给Vergil带回去，顺带又帮Nero点了份鸡肉馅饼。  
吃到七分饱的Nero坦然接受了投喂，但他叔慈祥的眼神让他有种对方在看三个月后就能出栏的小猪仔的感觉。

 

5月15日，下午1:00，“Emerald”号邮轮，餐厅外走廊。

从主餐厅出来后Dante就和Nero分开了。Dante要担负起回去给老哥喂食的任务，而第一次坐豪华邮轮的Nero还是好奇心难耐，正在回房间和出去浪之间纠结着，就被Dante一巴掌按在头上，说，小孩子自己出去玩去，别打扰我跟你爸二人世界。  
Nero也难得跟Dante耍贫嘴：“行，妈，我爸就交给你了，回去路上别迷路了饿着他老人家。”  
Dante坦然接受了这称呼，笑着说得了吧我是咱家路痴程度最低的，没准你都得靠我给你留点面包屑来找回家的路呢。  
看着年轻人撒欢离去的背影，Dante摇了摇头，其实除了干架和打游戏的时候，Nero在Vergil面前多少还是有点放不开，不太习惯跟这个突然多出来的老爹相处。但这小子性子直，责任心又强，因为听他爹的人性说过自己想被爱，被保护，自打他们从魔界回来之后Nero就把“抽出时间来陪俩死老头”当作了自己的日常任务，好像生怕他爸脑子一抽为了抛瓦去种树，或者两兄弟又想捅死对方一样，哪怕不得要领搞得气氛尴尬也不会轻易退缩。有种爱叫做你儿子认为你缺爱，Dante看得出来，这位老父亲感动的同时也会对直球儿子手足无措，不知道该进还是该退地僵在那里。  
所以说，有时候还是需要适当放松，这对父子都过于认真了。  
路过自助餐厅，Dante摸了摸肚子决定去吃点披萨，刚才的午饭他只吃了草莓圣代，都没吃什么主食。说起自助餐，肯定少不了寿司，也可以给他哥搞点回去。  
Vergil常年在魔界茹毛饮血磕魂石，儿童时期养成的人类进食习惯早就被碾压得灰飞烟灭， 他认为从食物中获取能量过于低效，Dante费了好大力气才说服从魔界归来的老哥好歹尝试一下，满足口腹之欲也是人生一大追求。多亏Kyrie时常邀请他们共进晚餐，因为Nero的缘故，Vergil不太好意思驳了这位温婉贤惠的准儿媳的面子，Dante也由此逐渐摸清了他哥现在的喜好：偏爱素食，吃得最多的居然是餐前沙拉，尤其是希腊沙拉（不能确定他是真的喜欢还是因为享受Dante看着里面的橄榄想吐的脸），不喜欢红肉，水产品OK，不喝含酒精饮料，比起红酱底更喜欢白酱底的披萨，Toppings只接受各式奶酪，但偶尔也吃菠菜Feta，和Dante一样嗜甜，某次因为欣赏厨师切生鱼片的刀工，买了寿司外卖回家，就开始以一星期一次的频率光顾那家日料店。  
随便吃了块披萨后，Dante想了想还是端着餐盒走向沙拉区，替他哥拿了双倍的Feta奶酪，黄瓜，小番茄，洋葱丝，青椒块，皱了皱眉头，还是夹了橄榄又淋上了橄榄油……  
而不远处，在他眼角余光瞥过的瞬间，一个纤长的身影一闪而过，如同久远的幽灵。  
Dante僵在了原地。

 

5月15日，下午2:10，？？？，？？？。

“And it came to pass on the morrow,  
that the evil spirit from God came upon Saul,  
and he prophesied in the midst of the house.  
And David played with his hand，  
as at other times.  
And there was a javelin in Saul's hand.  
And Saul cast the javelin,  
for he said: I will smite David even to the wall with it.  
And David avoided out of his presence twice.”

And then he closed his eyes.

 

5月15日，下午2:15，“Emerald”号邮轮，？？？。

腐败的气息充满着整个房间，他看着地上的碎屑，用刀锷撑起了箱盖——  
那是一箱按颜色摆放得整整齐齐的魂石。

 

5月15日，下午2:20，“Emerald”号邮轮，外舱7136号阳台房。

Vergil走进房间，迎接他的是Dante劈头盖脸的一句：“你刚才去哪了？”  
他不解地皱眉，Dante把头转向了一边，似乎在平复心情，“我不是……哎，明明是你说的，想装成同一人，所以不能两个人一起出去……”  
“我有伪装，不会有人看到两个’你’出没，不要做无谓的担心。”  
Dante欲言又止，Vergil越过他，将外套脱下，挂到了衣柜里，弯下腰开始解靴子上的扣子。  
“我没有去找Ernest，那些事情太久远了，我不想和它们扯上关系，如果这是你想知道的。”  
Vergil赤着脚站在地毯上，Dante对这句话的言外之意眨了眨眼睛。  
“你是 ’Tony Goldstein’ ？Morris Island的那个Tony？”本来以为要花一番功夫才能从他老哥嘴里确认当年的猜想，没想到这么快，Dante开始怀疑他是不是听错了。  
“后者，是。前者，可能是，也可能不是，有些事情需要确认，确认后我会告诉你。如果是指收到邀请的这位’Tony Goldstein’，也可能是你。”  
Dante被绕得有点晕，但某种联想驱使着他问出：“你……知道我是Tony，还知道我和婆婆的关系？”  
Vergil看上去像被冒犯了，哼了一声：“你的枪上刻得清清楚楚，Dante，我又不瞎。”  
“For Tony Redgrave”和“By .45 Art Warks”（现已经更正为“By .45 Art Works”），刻在Nell Goldstein生前最终遗作的双枪——黑檀木和白象牙上。  
“呃……”本来以为Vergil是从Morrison那里听说了那段过去，或者从Nico的话里推断出的，又或者是因为别的什么得知，Dante真没想到是这么简单又明显的原因，“也就是说，你早就知道了？”  
早在Temen-ni-gru塔上，接住黑檀木的那一刻，甚至更早，在两人初次重逢时？  
“差不多，当看到那对双枪时，我就知道了你和Nell Goldstein不是普通的客户关系，你用过Tony Goldstein这个名字也并不奇怪，有什么问题吗？”  
“没……”  
不知为何，Dante有种松了一口气的感觉。看来Vergil似乎有些误会，他对当年发生在Feromu的事毫不知情，而且误以为Dante也被Nell Goldstein收养——虽然Dante的确曾把婆婆当作母亲，而Nell也把他当作儿子看待。  
既然Vergil这么认为，那说不定也会有其他人把那时的Dante当作Nell Goldstein的养子，或者，把出现在Nell身边的两个’Tony’当作了同一人。  
恶魔们应该很清楚斯巴达家有两个儿子，对Tony Redgrave也不会一无所知，如果目标是Dante，那这位邀请Tony Goldstein的神秘人是人类的可能性很高。  
这也意味着如果真的出了什么和召唤恶魔，打开魔界之门无关的问题，Dante没法直接用暴力解决问题。尽管常年混迹人类社会，Dante的人际关系却是相当简单，对于牵扯到复杂的恩怨情仇中非常头疼。但也不能这么悲观，也许对方不是心怀鬼胎的阴谋家，而是曾和婆婆有交情的什么大客户也说不定。  
他人生中最让他头疼的对象——他的双胞胎兄弟，此刻正不紧不慢地收拾起了用阎魔刀偷运上来的箱子。Nero在Dante等Vergil回来的中途曾回过一次房间，把Nico做的日常款多功能机械臂翻出来后就把箱子敞开着放在那，而Vergil把绯红女皇拖到床下，又整理起了机械臂。  
Dante忽然想起了什么，一句“等一下”刚说出口，就见他哥从Gerbera的夹层里掏出了一个红黑色的布袋。  
Vergil挑了挑眉，这东西是谁放进来的不言自明，他把布袋扔到了床上，银色链子的脚铐从里面滑了出来。  
“下回，别把我们的Kink kit塞到Nero的机械臂里。”  
Dante想这种事触发条件也挺苛刻的，但哥反正你也把它翻出来了，现在气氛正好，Nero一时半会也不会回来，几天没做了咱们要不要……  
Vergil看了眼白日宣淫的弟弟，定期发泄有助魔人身心健康，考虑到晚上Nero也要睡同一间房，两人想干也只能趁现在，点了点头。  
Dante欢呼一声正想把Vergil抱起来，被Vergil一把推开约法三章：  
1）除了在浴室里，要么戴套要么内射。  
2）禁用各种风格技，不要挑战人类难以达成的姿势。  
3）中途不准爆魔，也不准白嫖真魔人。  
Dante如小鸡啄米，表示好的没问题不禁咿呀剑法就行。

 

Vergil岔开双腿跪坐在Dante的大腿上，头枕着对方肩膀，接受着弟弟细致的润滑服务。跟有受虐倾向的Dante不同，非魔人状态下的Vergil很难从疼痛中提取快感，如果被强行撑开干涩的甬道，就算反复刺激敏感点也无法达到高潮。两人的肉体关系由粗暴又酣畅的魔人性爱开始，过渡到人形时，Vergil曾经误以为自己人类状态是性冷感，Dante也曾被一次都没有操射对方或者给对方带来无射精高潮打击到，磨合了一段时间才找到合适的方式，在这过程中，也实在是要感谢人类各种奇思妙想的情趣发明。Dante用沾满润滑液的手指仔细地在内壁上均匀涂抹着，小心避开某个熟悉的点，毕竟这只是前戏，主菜要留给自己的小兄弟才行。他揽着Vergil精瘦的腰，一边耐心地做着扩张工作，一边亲吻对方颈侧，感受着下方血管扑通扑通的跳动，时不时交换一个湿润的吻。  
手指增加到三根时，Vergil似乎有些不耐烦了，身体还没准备好，大脑却已受到情欲的影响，挣脱开温柔的怀抱，一口咬上了Dante的喉结，像只豹子一样，牙齿在气管上来回摩挲。Dante的身体瞬间紧绷了起来，无法忽视的某个器官也硬的发疼，叫苦不迭。  
被尖牙刺进敏感的皮肉的疼痛，以及随时可能被咬断气管的危机感，全都化作了热流传导到了下半身——Vergil真的很清楚该怎么撩拨他，该谢天谢地他们现在不是在自己家中，怕一不小心弄脏床单所以他哥没有干脆拿幻影剑抵着他的喉咙吗？  
Dante嘶了一口气，扭着脖子躲开了Vergil又凑了过来不怀好意的嘴，下面的手没有停：“哥，行行好别添乱，准备工作不做足待会儿疼的可是你。”  
Vergil不为所动，抬起腰，瞥了一眼旁边散落的硅胶制品，说：“我又不怕疼，把那个插进来，再加上跳蛋，你慢慢磨蹭的时间够我让你射三发了”。  
Dante用手捂住脸，很想争辩他没那么快枪手，而且不是怕你疼啊哥，是怕你勃起不了好吗？但他又怕这么说会激起Vergil的求胜欲，真的把他按在床上，屁股里塞着假阳具直接给他口上三发，这个狠人干得出来。  
他该怎么跟他哥解释，这不是什么比赛，他也不想把Vergil当成泄欲工具。魔人形态时，他们更多的是追随生理本能，回归人类形态时，他想要的是两人一起享受肉体和灵魂的贴合，享受一同高潮那一刻心跳统一，蜷缩拥抱仿佛回归母亲子宫的安逸。  
但说出来的话Vergil一定会嘲笑他的。  
Foolishness, Dante, foolishness.  
“先按我的方式做，之后你想玩什么都行。”  
听到弟弟略带命令语气的建议，Vergil哼了一声，暂时妥协，Dante也只能叹气，加大了手指翻搅的力度，为了今天能来上几发温柔甜腻的普通性爱，得在Vergil耐心耗光前进入正题。

 

事实证明，男人在床上说出的话，全TM不能信。  
下次再做，干脆列个时间表，什么先按Dante的喜好来，这限定也太模糊了——第三次和Dante一起达到高潮的Vergil浑浑噩噩地想。每一次都得换上两三个姿势，这是被禁止使用过于花哨的技巧所以改换成用复杂度刷3S了吗？真亏Dante硬成那样还能一直忍着，我祝你前列腺爆炸，Vergil暗暗地诅咒着。  
刚刚心满意足射过的小Dante仿佛没有不应期一样，在Vergil因为余韵抽搐收缩的后穴里又硬了起来，而它的主人也只是略深吸了几口气，抓住Vergil搭在自己一侧肩膀上的脚踝，用嘴唇轻轻亲吻描绘着小腿的曲线，一直到膝窝，强有力的手臂扳过对方还在微微颤抖的大腿，紧贴在结实的胸肌上，拉近了两人的距离。  
Vergil也顺势顶起了腰，转为了侧躺，为了不让屁股里的精液漏到床单上而吸紧了Dante的阴茎。Dante因为突然被夹紧，呼吸一滞，托着Vergil的大腿和腰开始了抽插，对着被充分扩张的后穴又是新的一轮进攻，每次撞进来，带出的水声总是让Vergil心烦意乱。  
Dante倾身向前，一只手放到了对方开始抬头的性器上，以轻柔的力道从会阴爱抚到下面的囊袋，听到Vergil瞬间沉重的喘息，放缓了进攻的速度，亲吻着Vergil紧皱的眉头，一路向下，掠过鼻尖，用舌头撬开了紧闭的双唇。下方那只手移到了逐渐硬挺的柱身，轻抚着顶端，Dante听到了破碎而包含欢愉的呻吟。  
他知道，Vergil的身体爱死了他温柔的触碰。  
他也知道，Vergil的内心想要的却是别的东西。  
所以Dante总是尽量在床上把Vergil操到脑子一片混沌，丢掉那些不知哪里来的奇思妙想，但又时不时怀疑自己这么做是否恰恰是一种支配行为，也就放开了缺口，同意偶尔满足对方的病态愿望。  
这是什么说谎者悖论一样的困境。  
保持着插入的状态，Dante将Vergil翻身压在了床上，一只手覆盖上对方的手背，十指交握，前胸贴着体温略低的脊背，紧实有力的背部肌肉摩擦刺激着Dante的乳头，快感被忠实地传达给下身。Vergil后方用力紧绞着他，爽到他近乎失神。Dante清楚被连续的性爱开拓成熟的甬道比之前要敏感得多，更加容易被操到高潮，他这次不打算忍耐，听着愈发无法自控的呻吟，加大了撞击的力度，每一下都顶到腺体，抚慰着对方性器的手也变得粗暴。Vergil非但没有软掉，前列腺液也由前方的小孔不断流出，不自觉地调整角度挺腰好让Dante插得更深，虽然不是自己最想要的，他也完全不后悔在亲生弟弟身下像只发情的母猫，就快到了，那里，把屁股再抬起来一点……  
“Dante，Vergil回来了吗？有个好消息我们的船票附送了5000筹码你要不要去但我得先洗个……澡……”  
伴随着门卡滴的一声，运动后一身薄汗的Nero飞快地冲进房间。而在Vergil的惊叫声中，Dante一不小心对着呆若木鸡的Nero内射了他爸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蛋的肾真是好。  
> 蛋：这还只是我被封了3s白嫖真魔人之后的实力da~  
> Nero：我之前一直偏向于Dante是我妈，直到今天打开大门看到我妈在日我爸，我的眼要瞎。  
> 反正攻受与是爹还是妈无关（我流爱好  
> 车还没开完……轻易不开车，开起来一定要开够本。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D/S倾向，Dom蛋和Sub哥，含道具使用，灌肠，拘束，口交，鞭打，失禁，回忆中的S哥M蛋提及，看前请确定能够接受以上内容。  
> 双方你情我愿，不算Non-con，不过蛋被拖离了自己的comfort zone，有点纠结。  
> 我爱Guilty Dom。

Nero的表情很精彩。  
Dante看着Nero的头上似乎有“我看到了什么是我妈在日我爸还是我爸是我妈”的大号粗体艺术字飘过。  
但经过了近半年的熏陶，没见过猪跑也听说过猪怎么跑，Nero对两个为老不尊的长辈滚在一起的频率还是略知一二，很快就从孩子撞破家长的成人现场的尴尬状态中冷静下来，正要以“对不起打扰了我开门的姿势不太对”为由退回门外……  
“Nero，”结果被Vergil叫住了，他的声音听起来居然和平时没什么两样，除了情欲带来的一点鼻音“浴室现在没人用，你可以去洗澡。”  
Dante捂住了脸，他还插在这位老父亲的身体里，拔也不是，不拔也不是。  
本想装作无事发生的Nero惊讶于他爸居然屁股含着他叔的屌，语气还能保持着“到了该上床睡觉的时间了，孩子”式的父亲的稳重。  
稳重个屁啊哪有在孩子面前吸着自己弟弟的屌的父亲。  
看Nero没有动作，Vergil想了想，又补充了一句：“我们没在浴室里做，你不用担心看到不必要的东西。”  
我还要看到啥啊现在眼前这两坨不就是吗？  
Nero收到了Dante一个“拜托了浴室也好外面也好不要再盯着看了跟你爸不同我还是有正常羞耻心的”可怜兮兮的眼神，心情复杂地退到了……浴室里。  
毕竟他说了自己想洗澡，如果选择退回门外他爸估计能屁股含着他叔的屌把他拖进浴室。那样的话他叔就太可怜了。

 

听到浴室里水声响起，Dante还是从Vergil的身体里退了出来。虽然他还硬着，但多少懂些常人的伦理道德，做不到在跟自己侄子共处一室（虽然隔着玻璃门）时操他的父亲。  
这句话听上去已经够伤风败俗的了。  
Vergil在Dante拔出去那一刻有些后悔，Dante射得有点满，他绷紧肌肉才没有让精液顺着对方的动作流出去，小腹胀痛难受，不想弄得满床都是，又急需清理，但和伦理道德不熟的他也清楚，Nero不会接受和一个满肚子精液的父亲一起共用浴室。  
Dante看着Vergil捂着肚子全身紧绷着蜷缩在床单里，知道这人又因为一时冲动的死脑筋自己给自己找罪受，好气又好笑，被突然闯进来的Nero和他没神经的父亲打断情欲也变得不是那么令人烦闷。好吧，之前已经按照他喜欢的方式做了几次，现在该兑现承诺，当个“混球”了。  
Dante把手按在Vergil抚着小腹的手上，凑到对方耳边，轻轻吹气：“需要我帮你吗？”  
Vergil耳廓发红，自然知道Dante的“帮”指的是什么，他们不是第一次干这种事了，他不禁全身因期待而颤抖。  
Dante叹了口气，内心告诫自己这不对，不要太兴奋，伸手勾过了他们的Kink kit，从里面翻找出了一个中等大小带弧度的串珠形金属肛塞，想了想，又翻出了一个口枷，塞到了Vergil的嘴边，对方从善如流，咬住了口枷，还把带子绕到后脑绑紧。  
他们都不想被Nero听到。  
Dante跪坐着打开Vergil的双腿，将他本来像婴儿一样蜷缩着的姿势转为仰躺，一只手托起他的腰，将自己的膝盖垫在下面，另一只手按在绷紧的小腹上轻轻揉捻，换来了不满的瞪视。Dante冲闪烁着杀气的视线微微一笑，腾出手来拿起一支润滑剂注射管，半插进微张的穴口，一边俯下身去亲吻微微隆起的小腹，仿佛一位父亲在亲吻母亲腹内的胎儿，一边把液体推了进去。  
Vergil的喘息急促了起来，第二支润滑剂注入的时候，他的忍耐就快要到了极限，如果不是Dante把他的下半身撑了起来，他恐怕就要像失禁一样丢脸地把肚子里的东西漏到床上。 Dante察觉到他颤抖得厉害，就没有再继续，拔出注射管，将肛塞对准穴口轻推了进去。  
前几个金属球顶进身体时，Vergil顿感一阵轻松，被润滑剂浸润的内壁轻易地接受了异物，冰凉的金属缓缓推进，安抚着过度紧缩而滚烫的壁肉，把即将流出的液体全都顶了回去。看着Vergil脸上因为放松而失神的表情，Dante唾弃着自己，说着不想在跟侄子共处一室时操他爸，结果他的确没用他的小兄弟操，却准备做更过分的事情。  
但他能怎么办呢？这就是Vergil想要的。  
他得在Nero洗完澡出来前完成。  
金属肛塞已经全部推进了后穴，即使做了充分的润滑，最后尺寸略大的两个球体塞进去还是颇费一番功夫。Vergil的小腹被填得更满，鼓涨的弧度也圆润了些，引得Dante将更多的亲吻和按揉落在了那里，换来了对方扭动腰肢意图躲闪，过程中又碰到了肛塞的外缘，撞出了被紧咬在口枷下的呜咽。  
Dante把怀里的人平放回床上，从袋子里拿出了他们常用的脚铐，抓住细瘦的脚踝，轻柔地按摩，涂上油，扣上一掌宽的银色金属脚铐，调整好位置仔细确认过细的直径不会留下磨痕，然后将附带的金属链收紧，扣好了搭扣。  
接着他对那双骨节分明的手也做了同样的准备工作，将它们拉扯到背后用8字形的手铐扣了起来。  
和之前两人性爱中总想要夺取主动权的行为模式不同，在接受拘束的过程中，Vergil顺从得不可思议，被碰到鼓起的腹部，也不再躲闪，只是闷哼两声。  
“还想要更多吗？”Dante看着Vergil半阖上的眼睛和低垂的睫毛，对方没有回复他的视线，用沉默给了他答案。  
Dante再一次确认：“安全词是眨两次左眼，一次右眼，不舒服就挣扎，让我清楚什么时候该停。”  
Vergil白了他一眼，Dante又叹了一口气，看来是不能指望他哥会用什么安全词，只能靠他自己保持冷静了。  
浴室的水声停了下来，看来Nero是洗完澡了，Dante解开口枷随意塞到了枕头下，左手搂过Vergil，让对方的头枕着自己的肩膀，右手扯过被子拉到胸口的位置，将两人一起罩了起来。  
Nero从浴室出来前做足了心理准备，催眠自己不管看到他爹他叔如何颠鸾倒凤都要保持镇定，没想到眼前出现的居然是这么一幅“温馨”的场景——Vergil依靠在Dante宽厚的胸膛上，总是梳起来的刘海散落在对方肩膀上，表情放松，闭着眼昏昏欲睡。Dante光滑的下巴抵着他父亲的发旋，嘴角略微弯起，低垂着眼睛目光落在自己无防备的兄弟身上，饱含着不常见的柔软和温情。这景象比起撞破性爱现场还让Nero不自在，就好像父母结婚周年去拍纪念照时被摄影师为了构图硬是塞进你侬我侬的父母中间穿着礼服内心尴尬还要保持微笑的孩子。Nero清了清嗓子，听到声音的Dante抬头看向他，放在外面的手把被子向上拉了拉，几乎盖住了Vergil的半张脸。  
“船……今天晚上7点到Le Havre港，8点有欢迎晚宴，你们……不要睡过头。”Nero强忍尴尬，说完之后夺路而逃。

 

Nero离开后，他们又保持着这个诡异又温馨的姿势几分钟，最终Vergil率先开口：“我以为你刚刚会当着Nero的面在被子下面做些什么。”  
Dante的脸瞬间垮了下来：“哥，Nero是无辜的，对你儿子好点。”  
Vergil回了一个茫然的表情，Dante心累，把脑子里不知道都装了些什么的哥拉进怀里蹭了蹭，暂时不想动，他需要收点福利才能继续下去。  
刚才那副温馨的景象也并非全是伪装，至少Dante不是。他们刚开始尝试拘束play时他发现，只有在这时候Vergil才会接受事后安静地睡在他怀里，而不是和他中间隔着老远背对着他，或者干脆去其他房间睡。有次甚至对Dante把他绑起来后什么都没有做，只是抱在一起睡了一觉也没有什么怨言。但是之后食髓知味的他这么干的次数太多，Vergil就不再容忍了，一旦Dante没有控制与支配的意图，那些人类的情趣玩具根本束缚不住年长的半魔。  
所以，当他哥的眼中出现了“你再不进行下一步这个手铐就要废了”的神情时，Dante只能老老实实从他们五花八门的道具中又翻出了几条皮带，把Vergil翻了个换成俯卧的姿势，折起他的双腿将手铐脚铐扣在了一起。  
两条细皮带将Vergil的大腿和小腿绑在一起，另一条卡着乳头从胸前穿过，圈住上臂，在背后扎紧，皮质的项圈套在了他的脖子上，带来轻微的窒息感，项圈由铁链和另外两条皮带连接在了一起，让他的身体向后弯曲成了弓形。  
Dante吸了一口气，接下来的事情性质就完全不同了，他始终难以克服这么做的心理障碍。  
他的手抚上Vergil的后腰，猛然用力地按了下去，突如其来的动作逼得对方无法自控叫出声，好不容易塞进去的肛塞也被后穴吐出，又被粗暴地推回去。覆盖着一层薄茧的手掌轻柔地从尾椎爱抚到腰眼，感受着下方的身体微微颤抖，然后，又一次按了下去。  
他又重复了几次，恶意地将Vergil因为精液和润滑液而鼓胀的小腹压到床垫上，转动着推回被挤出的肛塞，松开手后温柔地亲吻对方瑟缩的肩膀和脊背，再继续豪不留情地按压，循环往复，直到原本表情淡漠的人开始呼吸紊乱，眼角发红。  
Vergil眉头紧锁，几滴冷汗浮现在额角，穴口徒劳地收紧妄图阻止这种仿佛强制排泄的折磨，却因为内部的挤压而被肛塞操到红肿，撑开到难以闭合。Dante见状拿起一条T形皮带缠上他的胯，确认没有勒到小腹之后绑紧，下半部分从臀缝穿过，抵住肛塞固定好，紧接着抱起还在不停发抖，无法保持平衡的身体，靠在自己身上，扮过Vergil的下颚，给了他一个半强制性的吻。  
Dante的舌尖搅起Vergil的舌头，又缓缓舔过牙床，掠过参差不齐的下门齿。小时候的Dante就像只小蚂蚁，无法拒绝任何甜食，刷牙也不怎么仔细，导致一口乳牙蛀了大半。同样嗜甜的Vergil不像他那样自控力差，还总爱拿着书在他耳边唠叨什么乳牙不好好保护会影响恒牙生长，换牙后可能会导致咬合紊乱。结果讽刺的是现在他的牙齿整整齐齐得能去拍牙膏广告，他哥的下牙反而有点歪七扭八。命运还真是无常，可这也让Dante疯狂迷恋Vergil身上这些小缺陷。  
两人一边接吻，一边重新倒回床上。Dante用四肢圈住Vergil，像又一层枷锁笼罩在他的兄弟身上，捆绑到背后的手脚垫起了Vergil的腰腹，冰凉的小腹紧贴上了Dante滚烫的性器，引得在换气中的两人都惊喘出声。  
贴心地把枕头塞在了被束缚的手脚和腰部之间，为了给对方舒服一点的支撑，也为了把下半身垫得更高，Dante拿起一条宽皮带，在自己大腿上抽了两下试了试力度。视线被自己的身体阻挡了的Vergil听到皮带的声响，想抬起头确认情况，却被项圈禁锢住，徒劳地倒了回去。  
“需要口枷吗？”Dante看着在床上不安地扭动着的人问道，虽然不确定会不会得到回答，毕竟之前每次Vergil都是一副“你是主人，你决定一切，除了停下。”的态度。  
出乎意料，Vergil这次还真回答了：“口枷随你喜欢，但你需要把我的尿道堵住，我可能会失禁。”  
Dante哑然，他觉得这太过分了，不能再做下去了，他想立刻解开对他兄弟的束缚，但又难掩这句话背后的性暗示在他下半身撩起的热流，视线又落到了Vergil被塞满，被垫起，弧度难以忽视的小腹上，想象着里面被挤压着，拼命忍耐尿意的膀胱，尽情凌辱对方的快感和罪恶感混合，让他一阵羞愤。  
内心思想斗争了一会儿，Dante还是遵从了要求，将消过毒，做好了润滑的医用导尿管插进了对方的尿道里，塑胶软管在他颤抖的手中一点点推进，混合着Vergil的吸气声，直到一阵抽搐，几滴淡黄色的液体流进了透明的管身，被另一端的旋转阀堵在了里面。  
强忍着逃跑的冲动完成了准备，他已经没心情再管口枷的事了。

 

皮带一下又一下地落到了Vergil的大腿上，每次带到小腹都会引出一阵轻微的呜咽。Dante小心地控制力道，精确地照顾每一片皮肤，尤其是内侧的软肉。皮带在上面留下红痕，却不至于擦破流血，鞭打带来的疼痛与快感混合——令人避之不及又欲罢不能。  
然而这一切却毫无用处，证据就是Vergil被插了一根导尿管的阴茎，没有丝毫勃起的迹象。  
也不是第一次这样了，Dante苦恼地想，他还曾担心过是不是自己技术太差，拿自己的身体练习时被Vergil发现，对方告诉他别白费力气，他的身体完全没有被虐潜质，只是从心理上享受施虐与被施虐的快感。  
Dante半信半疑。  
Vergil的大腿已经被皮带的痕迹盖满，通红一片，Dante绕到他面前，亲吻他。他的头发已经完全散乱了下来，柔软地垂在额头和脸颊上，和Dante是如此相似。Dante不禁想象着，如果躺在这里的是自己，而Vergil手握鞭子，然后——  
啪地一下，皮带重重地抽在Vergil隆起的小腹上。  
Vergil在被亲吻时就意识到了将会发生什么，突然袭击的那一刻咬紧了牙关没有叫出声，身体却忍不住抽动，连带着没有抬头的性器，生理性泪水开始在眼眶里蓄积。  
Dante知道，如果不是被堵住，刚才那一下，对方恐怕已经屈辱地尿在床上，就像曾经被Vergil用老道的手法鞭打，尖叫着射了出来的自己一样。  
那还真是一次美妙的体验，双手被绑在床头，享受着哥哥技术平平却无比认真的口活。但比起嘴，Vergil常年握刀的手拿起鞭子，才是真正的把Dante送上了天堂。他们都曾在对方身上留下不少伤痕，魔人的治愈能力令伤痕无法留存，但Dante知道他能永远记住阎魔刀曾刺破他的腹部，捅穿他的胸膛，划开他的手掌……而当力度拿捏得恰到好处的皮鞭落下时，他忽然觉得曾经的伤痕都不重要了，都被覆盖了，都被消除了，Vergil就在他的身边，伤害他，用最无害的方式，不会再离开了。被鞭打到勃起射精，快乐的泪水顺着他的脸颊流下，又被布满刀茧的手指温柔地抹去，冰凉的嘴唇落在额头和颈侧，让人忍不住哀求更多的爱抚和惩罚，他还从没哭得这么厉害过，明明只是普普通通的皮革，却能给他超越阎魔刀划过肉体时的记忆。  
但这一切都在Vergil试图蒙上他不停流泪的双眼时毁于一旦，黑暗降临的那一刻他听到了母亲的尖叫，血液从胸膛里流出的淙淙声响，和吊坠落地的回音。  
从那之后，Vergil再也没有尝试过在床上剥夺Dante的感官和自由。  
皮带连续落在Vergil的小腹上，如果说之前的鞭打还是企图挑起快感的试探，现在的就是单纯的凌虐，毫无章法，虽然没有见血，但细小的出血点已经在皮下聚集又消失，偶尔特别重的一击还会带出一片肿起的淤血，很快又被自愈能力抚平。  
和一直没有勃起的Vergil不同，Dante的性器在不断施暴的过程中逐渐硬挺到了他难以忽视的地步，在鞭打的间隙中伸手抚摸着饱受折磨的小腹，擦过还未消失的淤血，用残酷的力道揉捏，看着和自己一样的脸上纯然痛苦的表情，更加重了下身的兴奋，也加重了他的自我厌恶。  
当Vergil因为长时间处于失禁边缘，全身抽搐着发出带着哭腔的悲鸣时，Dante再也忍不住了，他丢掉皮带，一屁股坐回床头，闭上双眼，双手扶住脑袋。他不想在继续下去了，哪怕Vergil真的需要这些，但他看不出一丝快感都无法给予的单方面暴力行为究竟有什么意义，显得他像个变态虐待狂一样，他明明应该是正相反的那一种。  
当他努力无视没出息地硬着的性器思考人生时，下半身传来了温热的触感，茎身被什么湿漉漉的东西抚过。他低下了头，看到Vergil的侧脸靠在他的阴茎旁边，迷迷糊糊地半睁着眼，舌尖轻舔着他的龟头。  
Dante的理智瞬间断线。

 

等他冷静下来时，他的性器正深深插入了他兄弟的喉咙里。刚刚用来施虐的皮带被绑在Vergil的腰上，勒到最紧，周边的肉都勒出了凹痕。Dante一只手抓着那条皮带提起Vergil的身体，让他的头朝下后仰，另一只手抓住他的头发，从上方操着他的喉咙。  
这个角度Dante看不到Vergil的表情，他不知道那究竟是满足的，还是痛苦的？这一切都在他的默许下发生，甚至说，是他促成了这一切。  
但并不代表这种行为不是一种伤害。Dante很难受，他不想这样，明明拼命忍耐着，明明Vergil只要动动手指就能挣脱开束缚，就这么想看他失控吗？就这么想被他羞辱吗？  
但他的心里有什么在低语着：  
承认吧，这也是你想要的，难道你从没想过，把Vergil用铁链牢牢拴住，绑在身边，阻止他坠落到你看不见的地方？  
难道你从没想过，把他变成你的所有物，给他安定，让他再也不能伤害自己，再也不能伤害任何人？  
Vergil给了他天堂般的快乐，却也将他的心丢在炼狱里煎熬。

 

Dante靠在床头，听着哗哗的水声，按往常的习惯，他很喜欢事后和Vergil一起挤进浴室里，帮他清理身体，有时还会再来上一两发。但当他把Vergil身上的拘束一件件去除，却因为刚失控的尴尬一句俏皮话都说不出来，反倒是他哥看他垂头丧气躲躲闪闪的样子，茫然无措了一会儿，憋出来了一句算不上的安慰——“没有被Arachne咬的疼”，Dante哭笑不得，对他来说，肉体上的疼痛从来不是重点，他当然知道这点小伤小痛花不了他们几分钟就能消失得无影无踪，精神上的羞辱才是他担心的，也是他不知要如何解释的。  
再说，今天玩得有点过火，以他哥的自尊应该不愿意自己看着他处理前后失禁的状况。  
这时，Dante的手机铃响了，他有些奇怪，明明一直在海上没有信号，拿起来一看，来电显示是“Nero”。  
有种被抓包的心虚感。  
“喂，Dante，我爸呢？”  
Dante想了想，如实回答“你爸在洗澡”，Nero沉默了一会，不知道小孩脑补了些什么，不过小处男再怎么脑补应该也不会比真实情况更黄暴。  
“其实，我刚接到Nico的电话，她和Lady现在在巴黎，一会儿要从Le Havre港登船。Lady接了一个委托，委托人告诉她有恶魔潜入了这艘船上。”  
Dante哦了一声，并没有太把恶魔的事放在心上，Lady和Trish一样，在恶魔猎人中算是四海为家的那一种，实力数一数二，Dante和她认识了那么多年对她百分百信任（除了她总是给他挖坑逼他还债），就算这船混入了恶魔也轮不到他操心，不过Nico也在的话，就有点微妙了。  
“还有，她们说这个委托可能和你也有点关系，上了船后会去你房间，你和我爸别让她们看到不该看的东西。”  
这倒是提醒了他，床上那堆道具也该收拾起来。Dante挂断了电话，看了一眼手机上的时间，6:50，船应该快靠岸了吧，怪不得手机有了信号。  
Vergil腰上裹着浴巾出来，Dante对着他晃了晃手机，说，船还有10分钟到Le Havre，到时候有两位女士要加入我们的家庭旅行了，我得去冲个澡，真不敢相信我们居然搞了这么久，我都快被你榨干了，哦对了这里有块蛋糕哥你快吃了补充补充体力。  
Vergil轻微地皱了一下眉。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总算开完车了（吐魂），我真的很喜欢Guilty Dom。  
> 为什么在写垃圾搞法时爆字数，本来只打算写个两三千字，结果整章都在飙车剧情都没推进……  
> 哥真是罪恶的男人，全怪哥（不你  
> 哥内心对蛋的控制欲很强，有施虐倾向，大部分时候这很对抖M蛋的胃口，但因为历史遗留问题，蛋内心深处其实不太信任哥，哥的掌控过界会引起他的反弹。因为信任蛋（甚至超过信任自己），以及足够爱他，哥愿意将一部分主控权交给蛋（他觉得蛋需要这个，就一股脑儿地塞了过来，无法理解蛋的恐惧）。蛋对伤害和支配有心理阴影，也怕曾经被老蒙改造过的哥有心理阴影，压抑着内心的暴力倾向和掌控羞辱Vergil的欲望，Dante觉得这些负面愿望是属于恶魔的，而他本来就对体内这部分有抵触意识。再加上哥的确不是受虐体质，身体没反应，更让蛋觉得只有自己从中获得快乐，哥只是在迁就他，加重了罪恶感。  
> 蛋是受虐狂，对哥的爱却是施虐的；哥是施虐狂，对蛋的爱却是受虐的。  
> （你们是Melt Lilith和Passion Lip吗？）  
> 啰嗦了这么多拧巴的东西，其实就是两个人还有待磨合，无论是平时还是床上，毕竟他们分开太久，经历的破事也太多，过了磨合期这些都不是什么大事，They have plenty of time.


	5. Chapter 5

让我们把时间向前倒回一点。

 

5月15日，下午5:15，“Emerald”号邮轮，赌场。

 

Nero从他寡廉鲜耻的俩长辈那里落荒而逃之后，就晃晃悠悠地去了赌场。  
不像Dante，Nero对赌博了解不多，他只是好奇，想去玩一下。中午和Dante分开后，Nero就去尝试了船上的各种娱乐设施，从电影院到剧场，从攀岩到水上乐园（没带泳裤所以只在旁边看了一会），路过赌场的时候，看着里面熙熙攘攘的人群，听着时不时爆发出的欢呼，他的心里有些痒。可Nero再怎么说都是需要养家的男人，虽然最近生意行情不错，但也没有什么闲钱能让他在这种地方挥霍。他不死心又查了一下手机上这家邮轮公司的APP，看看会不会有什么打折活动，赫然发现他的船票里包含的一项内容就是免费赠送5000筹码，只能在赌场使用，不能换取现金，但可以兑换赌场提供的各式奖品。这真是正中下怀，Nero迫不及待地想把这个好消息告诉Dante，好拉着他叔这个（多少算是）老油条来领他入门，然后，就出现了刚刚尴尬的一幕。  
看着他亲叔和亲爹光着屁股不可描述实在不是什么好体验，他那没常识的老爹居然还能说出别管我们你去洗澡的话，没看到他叔和他叔的小兄弟都快哭了吗？  
Nero再次为Dante和小Dante掬一把同情泪，但愿他不要被老爹搞不举，同时庆幸刚刚的意外里最惨的不是自己。  
Nero拿着船票去了赌场服务台，从工作人员那里领了一小盒筹码，一张磁卡和一本小册子，里面夹着几张看上去像是广告的纸，他随便翻了翻，似乎是赌场的宣传手册，除了传统的老虎机，轮盘，扑克，居然还有街机，这是让人在赌场里打街霸和VR战士吗？册子里还详细地解释了所有项目的游戏规则，和一些小提示，很是贴心。  
把磁卡和小册子收到了外套夹层里，Nero决定还是先从自己有经验的扑克类项目入手。托家里孩子们的福，他平时也会玩一些纸牌游戏，大多是抽鬼牌，排七之类，偶尔Nico会撺掇来串门的俩老头和他们一起打UNO，Dante自然每次都是+2+4伤害链条的最底端，哀嚎着所有人都联合起来欺负他一个。Dante也会极力推荐他们玩梭哈（*），并在教会了他哥怎么玩之后，致力于把每次姑娘们和孩子们不参与的牌局都发展成脱衣扑克，然后自己在物理意义上率先输得连底裤都不剩。  
这也是Nero对他爹他叔的裸体一点都不陌生的原因，Vergil的赌运跟Dante不相上下。  
Nero先照着册子上的推荐去玩了最容易入门胜率最高的Blackjack（二十一点），不知是不是新手光环加成，他运气不错，玩了十几局之后筹码多出了一半，他也见好就收，转去寻找其它项目。  
这时，旁边几个坐着不少人的牌桌吸引了他的注意力，对着册子上的介绍看了下，是德州扑克，规则和梭哈倒是挺像，牌型几乎一模一样，可以考虑试试。  
Nero靠近了其中一桌，准备先观察一会儿。跟他们的家庭脱衣扑克把梭哈玩成了单纯的比大小游戏不同，桌上的人看上去都是经验丰富的老手，每轮游戏几乎都是摊牌前在不停下注试探中结束，看得他很是云里雾里，明明转牌圈还互相加注打得有来有回，怎么到了河牌其中一个人二话不说就弃牌了？  
这一桌打得是中规中矩，另外一桌则不然，热热闹闹的还有不少人围观，似乎是有人All-in，还引发了葫芦撞四条的悲惨结局。  
“这不公平！”是一个年轻人的声音，“凭什么你可以把脸全蒙住？根本看不出是不是在偷鸡，是男人就堂堂正正地打牌啊？”  
Nero看了过去，All-in输掉的年轻人正用手指着他的对手抱怨，而他的对手坐在自己的座位上，沉默不语地看着他，对指控毫无反应。  
那人身形和Nero相近，偏瘦，手脚修长，看体型应该是男性，身着深色的西装和礼帽，乳白色的面具从脸上一直覆盖到脖子，只露出浅色的眼睛，衬衫系到领口，手上还戴着手套，全身上下没有一片皮肤裸露在外面，十分可疑。  
旁边还有好心（好事）人帮围观人群解释，这局最后的公共牌是339KA，年轻人手牌是对A，面具男手牌是对3，但翻牌前面具男在十分靠前的枪口位Raise，之后也表现得像要么是拿了对K之类的大牌，要么是在Bluff，怎么也不像拿着对3这种小对，导致年轻人掉以轻心以为自己可以吃光对手，结果反而被吃光。不过其实这也只是迁怒罢了，拿着对A中葫芦，任对手如何表现，谁都弃不掉牌的，而葫芦输了也不够拿赌场的jackpot，只能说点背。  
对方有些轻视的态度似乎激怒了年轻人，他起身绕过赌桌想伸手去摘男人的面具，却被一个棕色头发，面相老实的中年男人拦了下来。  
“对不起，请冷静点，先生，我朋友他因为小时候的一场大火，全身严重烧伤，所以不得不戴着面具。不过这样输掉的确对您有些不公平，要不我去和工作人员商量一下，看能不能平分彩池，您觉得呢？”  
年轻人也不是胡搅蛮缠的那类人，思考了一会便接受了中年人的提议，只是对对手不理不睬的态度有些愤愤不平。一场争端就这样暂时平息，面具男将自己面前赢来的筹码收了起来，全递给了中年男人，引得对方一愣：“你不打算接着玩了吗？等等，Tony?”  
被友人称呼为“Tony”的男人头也不回地离开，Nero开始觉得他最近听“Tony”这个名字听到耳朵都要起茧子了，但愿这个人跟Dante收到的邀请没有关系，哇，身份不明的主人，可疑的旅行，未知的过去，要是再加上个面具男，真是开展悬疑推理的本格舞台。  
那人经过Nero身边时，停下看了他一眼。  
那是一双冰冷的，蛇一样的眼睛。  
不知是不是错觉，男人的影子十分不自然地闪动了一下。

 

5月15日，下午6:00，“Emerald”号邮轮，赌场外走廊。

 

Nero没继续在赌场里待太久，就被手机的震动打断了，正奇怪究竟是谁，掏出手机发现是Nico打来的Skyta。  
虽然海上没有信号，但邮轮提供了不同档次的收费wifi，他们的船票包含了中档的wifi，可以使用各种社交媒体应用和网络电话。Nero最近业务范围扩大了不少，不再局限于附近几个国家，在Redgrave市又有了一个新的事务所，待在Fortuna的时间变得越来越少，和Kyrie之间也只能靠煲电话粥缓解思念。为了避免产生过于庞大的跨国电话费账单，Nico帮他注册了Skyta账号，手把手教了他如何充值使用，这导致Nero现在每到一个新的任务地点，最先做的不是调查恶魔出没的线索，而是先摸清那里有能蹭网的咖啡厅。  
科技的力量是无穷的，等到Fortuna村通网的那一天，他就能实现和Kyrie视频通话了。  
Nero接起电话，Nico标志性的聒噪从另一边传来：  
“呀吼硬汉，你这是去哪个犄角旮旯手机没信号的地方啦？血宫吗？又靠着你老爹的刀搞全家魔界一日游了？我们是叫Devil may cry但也不能太过分吧，魔界都快被你们搞得生灵涂炭生态崩溃了……哎不对，你手机明明没信号，怎么却有网……”  
Nico正喋喋不休，按以往的经验Nero也只先能等她说完，好在对面又传来了一个女声：  
“Nico，先说正事。”听上去是Lady，看来她和Nico在一起。  
“了解，是这样的，其实我们本来是想找Dante的，但事务所的电话没人接，联系不上他，打你的手机又不在服务区，正想着问问Morrison或者亲爱的Kyrie，我一个不小心打了Skyta给你没想到居然接通了……”  
“Nico，时间不多了。”Lady似乎在叹气。  
“OK，OK，bebe，这就说重点。Nero，你知道Dante曾用过Tony Redgrave这名字吧，就是刻在我祖母宝贝作品上的那个。其实，Lady一周前接到了一个委托，以为就是普通地去一个小岛上打打不一定会出现的恶魔之类的，跟轻轻松松去度假一样。委托人给的船票是今天出发，然后刚刚不知为什么，委托人发来邮件声称有恶魔在我们将要坐的船上，还传了好多关于几十年前的案件的资料过来，说是和恶魔有关，还说什么要揭开被掩盖的真相，让什么人沉冤昭雪……然后，在那个案件的证人里，我发现了祖母的名字。”  
“不只如此，后面还提到了她有一个养子——Anthony。”  
Nero的大脑飞快转动着，Dante接到了目标是Tony Goldstein的邀请，船上遇到的Alyssa女士提到了三十年前发生的一场大火，被迫流离失所的母子，自杀的少年Tony，还有刚刚听到的，Nell Goldstein牵涉到了几十年前的案件中，还有个名叫Anthony的养子，而Anthony的昵称就是Tony。  
总觉得有哪里接不上。  
“哎，而且不只一个案件，电话里还真说不太清楚，总之，就是我们怀疑这个养子可能和Dante有关，想问问他相关的情况，我跟Lady刚离开巴黎，7点钟要赶到Le Havre港，剩下的时间不多了，你知道他现在在哪儿吗？实在不行还得靠你爸的刀帮忙联系。”  
Nero想说据他（刚刚）所知Vergil的传送门没那么万能，但是，小岛，坐船，7点钟到Le Havre港？“你们要坐的船，不会是“Emerald”号吧？”

 

5月15日，下午6:10，巴黎郊外，13号公路。

 

挂断了和Nero的通话，Nico和坐在副驾上的Lady面面相觑。  
该说是有缘吗？还是单纯的巧合？  
“你觉得邀请Dante的人，会不会和我们的雇主是同一人？”过了一会，Nico问道。  
Lady低头浏览着笔记本电脑上的资料，回答道：“不清楚，如果是猎魔工作，同时请到我和Dante的情况很少见，但听上去对方邀请的并非’恶魔猎人Dante’，而是’Tony Goldstein’，”Nico对这个名字侧头沉思，Lady继续说了下去，“而且，我接到委托是一周前，而Dante是三天前，如果是同一个委托人，这中间有可能发生了什么。”  
委托Lady去他的私人小岛上狩猎恶魔的是一个业内小有名气收集恶魔相关收藏的富商，今年四十上下，因为健康问题，从年轻时开始就常年居住在岛上很少外出，靠家族产业资助了不少恶魔研究者。而且少见的是，相对于其它对恶魔收藏有兴趣的富豪，他对恶魔猎人群体相当友好，会提供一些报酬不菲的小型委托，从不拖欠尾款，在普通猎人那里口碑非常好。但因为Lady接的工作大多是普通猎人能力范围以外的（有的也会被她推给Dante），和这位可以被称为“慈善家”的富商接触，还是第一次，对其知之甚少。刚接到委托时她本想推掉，但被Nico鼓动说想尝试豪华邮轮和私人岛屿上的假期，还是同意了下来。  
她们两个之前在生意上合作比较紧密，Lady十分欣赏Nico对枪械的维修保养技术。Qliphoth事件后，Nico帮着Nero收拾了一阵子Redgrave的烂摊子，就又开始了她自己的关于恶魔力量和人类武器结合的研究。开发各种义手固然是其中一项，但可应用范围毕竟有些窄，测试人员始终只有Nero一人，还是他这个品种里站在物理力量顶点的怪力男，为他量身定做的义肢别人根本没法用。虽然这也是艺术与工业设计的不同之处，但再怎么说，人也是要恰饭的，恶魔部件有几个熟悉的顶尖猎人提供，其它机械部件就需要Nico自己掏腰包。她不好剥削需要养家糊口的Nero，义肢基本只卖友情价，收的还是红魂，也就只能从其它地方补齐花销。其中一项就是一些融合了恶魔能力的枪械，比如装载了Hellbat的囊胃，省掉了大量燃料罐且威力更大的火焰喷射器，就在猎人中相当受欢迎。这类枪械从开发出来后到实际生产再到销售，还是需要大量测试，毕竟大部分猎人都是普通人，不像Nero那样皮糙肉厚炸一两个义肢跟没事人一样，武器出了问题真的会有生命危险。Nico虽然研究到兴致上头时做事不管不顾，但基本的责任心还是有的，这也是她跟混球老爹最大的区别。  
在这些测试中Trish和Lady帮了她很多忙，大部分时候Trish负责测试样品武器不会中途过热爆炸或者产生什么严重危害人体的物质，Lady则负责帮她把武器调整到人类能够使用的状态，作为报酬，她为两人提供免费的成品以及售后服务（给Trish的是特制的，威力更强未经Lady调整过的，虽然恶魔自身就是武器，但失去了用惯的斯巴达大剑和Artemis的Trish还是想尝试其它替代品）。相比于安全性，平衡恶魔枪械的威力和易用度所花费的精力更多，经常需要反复试验，一来二去，Nico呆在Lady身边的时间越来越多，为了随时测试调整作品，时不时跟着工作狂人且居无定所的Lady满世界跑成了Nico近期常态。怂恿Lady接下这个委托，也是因为看她最近连轴转得太狠，想让她放松休息一下，但没想到这个看似轻松的任务，似乎没那么简单。  
她们开着租来的越野车，Nico一改平时狂野的驾驶习惯，Lady在副驾上整理半小时前委托人发送来的案件资料。一共四个案子，导火索是三十年前Morris Island当地的一位资产家Ward Burton于家中被害，嫌疑人是他的夫人，Sarah Burton。案子初审完毕，但在定罪前夕，Morris Island 发生了罕见的特大火灾，整个村庄成为废墟，村民死伤过半。被怀疑纵火的凶手是夫人的好友，在前一个案件中作证并主张夫人无罪的Nell Goldstein，虽然没有任何证据，但失去家人的悲伤令幸存者们将恶意宣泄在镇上唯一有动机也有能力引起大火的她身上，最终因为中伤与迫害，Nell不得不带着年幼的养子离开。第三个案件是养子Anthony失踪，数月后找到一处被烧焦的废弃仓库，未发现尸体，外围检测到和Tony血型相同的血迹，因为其留下遗书，推测为自杀。第四个案件是十年前老Burton的侄女Allen因医疗意外死亡，她是第一个案件的关键证人，就是她提供了目睹夫人将匕首插进被害人身体里的决定性证词。  
前两个案件紧密相连，后两个案件关系不明。  
引人注目的是，第一个案件中，Nell是第一批来到老Burton死亡现场的人之一，本来因为手持凶恶的霰弹枪也被当作嫌疑人拘留，但验尸结果显示死者死因是刀伤，推定死亡时间段内也有不在场证明，遂被无罪释放。她在之后的审理中作证说接到Burton夫人的求救，称丈夫变成了恶魔，想杀死她和她的儿子，所以才持枪出现。死者的儿子也作证母亲是为了保护自己，才将匕首捅进已经不再是人类的父亲的身体里，但因为过于年幼，证言未被采纳。初审判定Burton夫人是杀害死者的凶手，考虑到其精神状态可能存在问题，暂保释等待精神鉴定，但其不幸于之后的大火中丧生。  
案件十分像被召唤来的恶魔附身了老Burton，却被当作了普通凶杀案处理，但也有着重重疑点。比如，如果老Burton真的是被恶魔附身，那么召唤恶魔的人究竟是谁，而且恶魔怎么可能轻易地被一把匕首杀死，这是当时负责案件的警探提出的。  
之后的纵火案也是，虽然有幸存者声称看到恶魔大军，但也被反驳说遇难者死因多是烧死与窒息，没有人身上出现奇怪的伤痕或是肢体残缺，而目击证言几乎都是远观，没有人近距离接触到恶魔，如果恶魔大军真的出现，怎么可能不袭击村民，甚至连靠近都不靠近。  
Lady也不得不承认，从恶魔猎人的角度来看，这些反论都十分有道理。  
看来想了解更多，只能找到雇主所提到的在船上等候的代理人和侦探，或者Dante这个可能的当事人。只不过……Lady看着传过来的资料，“Hannibal侦探事务所，YUKIMURA TOUKA”——汉字写作“幸村冬夏”，作为侦探来说略显可疑，但做这一行的大多会用假名，再借助些吸人眼球的名号，倒也无伤大雅。而代理人的名字就有趣了——Antonio，姓氏不明，又是一个“Tony”。  
Nico则一边开车，一边小声念叨：“你说，如果Dante真的是我祖母的养子，我是不是该跟Nero一样喊他叔（uncle）啊？”

 

TBC

 

其实算舅，但英文都是uncle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注解：
> 
> 动画赌场那一话Dante玩的就是梭哈，平时跟Patty和Morrison也在玩（总是输）。感觉Dante还真是头铁，赌运那么差还玩梭哈这种七分靠牌运的游戏……虽然以他的运气玩德扑可能也是总拿小牌弃牌被洗盲洗到秃的命运，但靠着动画那张死人脸至少还是可以成功bluff一两盘的。
> 
>  
> 
> 总算写到姑娘们这边了，大量OC开始登场，不知为何气氛变得有点严肃，大概这就是正经工作与家庭旅行的区别？  
> Nico/Lady算是本文的副CP，目前处于伙伴以上恋人未满的状态，两个人看上去差不多大，但Lady年龄其实快能当Nico的妈了（不知是巫女血统的功劳还是驻颜有术）。  
> 按照惯例，明面上的侦探是与本案最最最无关的闲杂人等，还要在最后负责搞笑和鬼扯的任务（因为真相很无聊啊），我就很开心的私货大放送啦。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 挤牙膏一样的过渡章节，之后就要正式进入推理路线了，大概直到结局前都不会有什么打斗（毕竟是在正规的客轮上），等正文写完，哥视角的番外会补充些暗线内容（他真没怎么闲着）。

5月15日，晚上7:20，Le Havre港，码头。

 

十几分钟前接到Nero说会先下船和她们在码头碰面的电话时，Nico以为他说的“我们”是指他和Dante，为偶像特地来迎接她难免心潮澎湃，远看到两个显眼的一米九大高个，模特身材，银发，全身散发着装逼气场的身影就激动地小跑过去。Nero一身休闲打扮，暗红色长袖T恤配牛仔裤运动鞋，Dante少见地没有穿着他标志性的红风衣，而是青色上阔下窄灯笼袖衬衫和黑色紧身裤外加长靴，啧啧不得不说这腿真是绝赞，还有被修身的衬衫修饰出的腰线，一路向上，紧扣的领口，光滑的下巴（？），一丝不苟梳起的背头（？？？）……  
“呃……Nero，是我眼镜度数出问题了吗？Dante先生今天的样子怎么这么像你爸啊？我知道他们是双胞胎，但这已经是变装级别了吧？他们这是打赌交换身份？”Nico偷偷拉过Nero，小声问道。  
Nero苦着一张脸，他刚刚在电话里忘了告诉Nico她们Vergil也跟着来了。从赌场回房间时他站在门外留了个心眼，先贴在门上听了听，果不其然里面传来了某种运动的声音，一边感叹着这两个魔人体力真好，一边等着里面安静下来并传来浴室的水声，才给Dante打了电话确认。最后他转了一圈顺便给Kyrie报了平安，装作刚回来推门进来时，Dante正全身湿淋淋只裹着一条浴巾，趴在同样上身赤裸的Vergil身上，仰头去抢对方嘴边的蛋糕。Nero又目害了一次，轻咳了一下防止这俩荒淫无度再来个第N+1发，姑娘们就要登船了，他可不想让人家欣赏斯巴达家乱伦动作剧场生放送。  
Dante尴尬一笑退回一旁的小沙发上假装无事发生，抓起手边的黑色T恤套上。Vergil面无表情吃着巧克力蛋糕，冲Nero点了点头，他全裸着出现在两个和他血脉相连的半魔面前的次数数不胜数，只穿一条浴巾构不成他的心理障碍。  
Nero觉得这不是他期待的和两个长辈的家庭旅行，而是带着两个十岁小孩春游，孤儿院的孩子们都比他们省心，至少不用像现在这样，为空气中难掩的荷尔蒙气味发愁，Nico和Lady都不是省油的灯，铁定猜得到他们都干了什么寡廉鲜耻的事。  
为此，Dante摊了摊手表示无可奈何，Vergil吃完蛋糕打开箱子开始翻找衣服（他这么做的过程中浴巾滑落了下来，Nero被迫移开视线，看着天花板），说，给她们打电话把见面地点改成码头，Dante去找服务生打扫一下房间，有半个小时应该足够了。  
Nero正想细问，只见瞬间穿戴整齐的Vergil掏出阎魔刀划了一下，把收起的箱子都丢进了传送门，自己消失后再回来时拿着一个手掌大小的罐头，上面印着“Surströmming”（*1）。在Dante尖叫着“哥你怎么还留着这个？！那是生化武器！快住手！”的声音中，划开了外壳。  
一阵天旋地转，他们的房间变成了地狱，浣熊市充斥着G成体的下水道都比这好太多。异常灵敏的嗅觉让Nero忍着呕吐的冲动夺门而出，而Vergil一手拎起地上的裤子，一手把翻白眼的Dante拖出房间，关上了门。  
好了，这下子谁也闻不出这房间里到底发生了什么了，Nero给Nico打电话时脑子晕晕乎乎，腿还有点发飘，同情着被迫和一脸“你TM在逗我”的服务生交涉的Dante，并衷心希望船员们不要一怒之下把他全家丢下船。  
跟他爸出一趟门，真有种要老十岁的感觉，你永远不知道他老人家这颗烂土豆究竟隐藏着多少毒芽，一不留神就争先恐后地冒出来。那张冷若冰霜的脸和笔挺禁欲的身姿实在是太具欺骗性，让人忽略这人其实搞起事情雷厉风行，连捅出来的人性V都把强取豪夺（路人）坑蒙拐骗（Nero）这种事做得毫无心理压力。良心？不存在的。  
Nico看着Nero沉浸在回忆中狰狞的脸，迷惑地皱眉，一旁的Lady倒是看出了眼前的人不是Dante，冲他矜持地点了点头权当是问候，对方也同样回礼。  
看到Lady没有惯例张口调侃，而是略显僵硬的态度，Nico也反应了过来，这不是打扮成Vergil的Dante，而是货真价实的Nero他爸。  
气氛有些冷场。  
如果说他们之中谁最和Vergil相处不来，首当其冲就是Lady。Dante在场的时候还好说，一旦双子中的弟弟不在，谁都找不到合适的话题开口，开口也只是寒暄两句，真的能大眼瞪小眼直到天荒地老，连带着旁边的人也被低压气场影响，唯一不受影响并能同时和两人（单方面）有说有笑的只有Dante。  
在多次聚会中明显感觉到大家都在避免Lady和Vergil直接接触后，Nero问Dante这两个人是不是有什么过节，考虑到他爸作为魔王Urizen时把人家装在了Artemis里，是不是造成了什么伤害，需不需要他注意些什么。  
Dante回答说，过节有是有，跟Urizen做的事倒是没什么关系，要说怨恨其实也不算。已经过去了二十多年，Lady只是一直没有从当年的经历中恢复过来，而Vergil的存在又时刻让她回忆起被她亲手杀死的父亲，心情难免复杂，给他们点时间适应吧。  
Nero想起在Qliphoth树上，Lady以为他想杀Vergil时黯然神伤的表情，似懂非懂地点了点头。  
而现在，Nero有些牙疼，能活跃气氛的Dante还在船上接受服务人员的鄙视与抱怨，他只能在这里忍受一男一女两尊冰雕，以及三缄其口的Nico同病相怜的目光。  
出乎意料，Vergil率先打破了沉默：“Dante作为Tony Redgrave时的事，你了解多少？”  
其它三人都愣住了，考虑到年龄，这个提问的对象大概是Lady，毕竟在场的人里她和Dante的交情最老。  
“很遗憾，除了刻在枪上的名字，以及他是那个时候认识的Nell Goldstein，我知道的并不比别人多，Dante不是一个喜欢谈及过去的人。”Lady回答，岂止不喜欢谈过去，简直是只敢向前不敢回头，又有点自虐性质的消极避世，有段时间自闭得害Lady担心这人把自己搞死搞残搞变态，好在半魔人命硬，让人又是安心又是同情。Dumary岛和Uroboros公司（*2）的事件之后，从魔界归来的Dante不知为何，像想开了什么一样，态度突然好转，也逐渐愿意和人交流，达不到健康社交标准，但也要比之前满脸鳏寡孤独好上太多。后来遇见Nero就像打开了开关一样又开始骚话不断，再后来，Vergil回来了，虽然折腾了一大圈搞出了不少事情，但Lady看在眼里，Dante现在每天都是一副开心得好像在做梦的表情，让人牙酸。  
虽然两兄弟之间还存在很多问题，Vergil也不是那么让人放心的存在，但从那个恶魔落泪的雨夜开始，和Dante相识二十多年，这还是第一次在他身上感受到强烈的可称之为“幸福”的气氛，作为朋友，Lady还是很为他高兴。  
被Vergil主动问起Dante的过去让她很意外，Lady可能是所有人里了解半魔双胞胎兄弟的过去最多的人，但比起消极却又鲜活的Dante，Vergil更像一个冷硬的符号，谁都未读懂过他本人。她忽然想起V曾说过“看到你没事真太好了”。  
或许真的是时候尝试去了解对方了，无论对谁。Vergil的表情里看不出失望之类的情绪，似乎对得不到答案也无所谓，Lady还是决定尽量帮忙：“你可以去问Morrison，他是和Dante合作时间最长的中介人，听说在Tony Redgrave时期他们就认识了。”她想了想，又补充道，“Morrison今天晚上要去参加一个集会，明天上午他应该会在家。”  
Vergil点头致谢，拔出阎魔刀斩开空间，不一会就大变活人交换出来了一个Dante。  
“哥，能不能别把你弟当行李一样丢来丢去啊，可怜可怜这个被做客房清洁的女士训斥威胁了将近半小时的弟弟吧，我磨破了嘴皮子才求的人家把我们换到另一个空房间……”见他哥没给反应，Dante只能顺手把新拿到的房卡飞了一张过去，免得他无家可归，才转过头来和女士们打招呼。  
“啊，嘿，belle，welcome aboard，希望我哥那张死人脸没有破坏你们愉快的旅程，用不用我陪你们参观一下我们即将在上面度过接下来几天的豪华客轮？”  
Nico开始控制不住“没，没有，不不不，不用，我们自己完……全没问题”地口吃，Lady松了口气又翻了个白眼：“得了吧Dante，你知道我是来工作的，如果还记得我是你的债主，现在，马上，来帮忙。”

 

5月15日，晚上9:50，“Emerald”号邮轮，内舱7254号房间。

 

粗略浏览完整理好的案件资料，Nero一个头有两个大，单从这些也根本看不出船上有没有混进恶魔，是什么样的恶魔，该怎么干掉他/她/它——完全脱离了他擅长的领域。  
而听到Dante说自己不是三十年前的养子Tony，Nico悬着的一颗心放了下来，Dante是她的偶像，但跟偶像那复杂的家庭产生关系她还是敬谢不敏。Lady则对他十年前接到的关于Morris Island的委托很感兴趣，问了不少相关的问题。被追问到对这个养子“Tony”知道多少，Dante有点含糊其辞。  
“实话说，我们的委托人是不是同一人还不确定吧？你看，你们目的地的小岛名字叫Castor，而我们的是Pollux……”  
Vergil对他坦白得很是爽快，没有嘱咐他保守秘密，却也没有透露更多信息。而且，Dante直觉认为越少的人知道Vergil是这个“养子”为妙，几个案件都让他产生了不好的联想，还是尽量不要让他的兄弟和这些陈年旧事扯上关系。  
“是啊，Castor和Pollux，我假设你知道双子座的由来？”  
Dante开始冒冷汗。  
Lady看他一副非暴力不合作的样子，感到无可奈何，Dante就是这样，当他铁了心要敷衍你的时候，即便使出浑身解数也无法从那蚌壳一样紧闭的嘴里撬出有用的信息来。刚刚他们根据委托人提供的“侦探和代理人会在晚8:30邮轮晚宴现场接洽”，在主餐厅等了一个多小时，直到船缓缓驶离Le Havre港也没等到半个人，邮件和电话都石沉大海，只得转战到斯巴达一家被工作人员临时安排的内舱房里（原房间因投放生化武器遭到封锁）。从委托人一方暂时得不到更多信息的Lady寄希望于Dante这边，却也惨遭碰壁，线索全断。  
当然，也不算全无收获，至少确定了当年的大火起因大概是当地遗迹里魔界之门放出的恶魔。  
“呃……就算是同一人，或许委托人只是疑神疑鬼，搞错了什么？你看，先是误认为Dante先生是我祖母的养子，再是突然变更计划，毫无根据就说有恶魔在船上，还放了我们鸽子，说不定其中有什么误会……Lady你也不用这么认真对待？”察觉到两人间僵硬的气氛，Nico尝试着打圆场。她很清楚，其实，从委托人中途改变工作内容，到突然失联，Lady完全可以拒绝继续进行此次任务，只不过，因为事关Nico的家人，才本着对伙伴负责的心理追查下去。本来想让Lady放松一下才劝她接这个任务，结果反而让她更劳心劳力，万一和Dante产生什么矛盾，那才是得不偿失，Nico也是相当过意不去。  
“虽然从照片上来看这位’Tony’和Dante先生很像，但也可能单纯是巧合？或许就是因为相像又叫同一个名字，才让祖母后来和Dante先生有缘相识……等等，Lady你刚刚说双子？你们总不会怀疑这个养子是Vergil吧？”Nico说着也开始冒冷汗了，旁边的Nero好像意识到了什么，眼神慌乱。  
说起来，他们是不是有两个多小时没看见他爸了？本来以为这人从码头分别后会呆在新换好的房间里等他们，从餐厅回房间没看到人，也觉得这么大个人可能只是想出去闲晃透透气，没必要像对幼儿园小孩一样操心，但是现在，想到之前遇到Alyssa女士时Vergil微妙的态度，还有Dante时常在某些和他哥有关的事情上支支吾吾，之前看过的一些暴风雪山庄式推理小说桥段开始在脑子里打转，不，倒不是担心他爸成了落单被害的那一个，而是正相反……  
刷卡的声音打断了Nero的思路，开启的房门外站着的正是Vergil，他把手中提着的一团黑乎乎的东西，毫不留情地甩到了地板上。  
那是一个穿着厚重黑斗篷的娇小少女，看上去身高不足1米6，粗框眼镜，长度夸张的黑色长发，“咚”地一声撞到地板上也没有任何反应，不知是昏迷还是已经断气。  
尸体发现警报响起。  
Nero内心以尖叫鸡的表情发出了鸡叫。

 

“我想，我们可能找到委托人说的侦探了。”一阵兵荒马乱后（Dante安抚了被刺激的侄子，和Vergil进行了“怎么回事？”“路上捡的”“哥你不是那种随便捡晕倒的少女回来的角色啊会被误会的”“我打晕的”“……”“太吵了”“……”“你来应付”——的对话，同时收获了一个不知是怕麻烦还是有自觉，扭头就走的哥），Nico拾起从少女斗篷里掉落的名片，递给Lady让她确认一下。  
那是一张印着各种卡通角色，花花绿绿大头贴风格的名片，中间赫然写着““Hannibal侦探事务所，名侦探，YUKIMURA TOUKA（*3）”，下面是电话号码和传真。  
此时，这位名叫“幸村冬夏”的少女刚被摇醒，正坐在属于Nero的那张床上，埋头在Dante特意帮Vergil打包回来的寿司盒里大快朵颐。  
算了，就当是还Vergil把人打晕的债吧。一想到待会要解释“自己”为什么打晕人家，Dante一阵头疼，他最不擅长和“小姑娘”这种生物打交到，之前Patty就快要了他的老命。虽然从这位“幸村”小姐的职业来看可能人已经成年，但那看到寿司就两眼放光如饿虎扑食般把脸埋进食盒里的吃相，还是让他头皮发麻。  
顺带一提，造成这种惊人吃相还有一个原因，就是这位侦探小姐斗篷底下穿着的，是如假包换的凶恶囚犯专用拘束衣。  
还真跟事务所的名称相呼应，大概是什么宣传噱头吧，反正侦探都是些和常识脱节的异士奇人，从小说和电视中获得对此行业的大部分认知的Dante不负责任地想。  
而吃饱喝足的怪异侦探伸出舌头舔光了嘴角沾到米粒，终于注意到了在场的其他人，把视线转到了Lady身上：“请问是Lady女士……呃，Lady Lady听上去好奇怪，那，Lady小姐 （MS. Lady），是委托人先生提到的恶魔专家，对吧？十分抱歉刚刚没能赶到餐厅……不过，可以先问一个问题吗？这里是哪里？我为什么会在这？”  
好问题，Lady和Nico对视了一眼，转向了手足无措的叔侄俩，示意你哥/你爸惹的事，你们负责。  
“这里是我的房间……你晕倒在外面，我发现你是我们在等的侦探，所以把你捡了回来？”因为对方对自己的脸没什么恐惧之类的反应，Dante硬着头皮扯谎，并祈祷这位侦探因为冲击失忆，忘记了是Vergil打晕的她。  
“哎，是吗？我又晕倒了？呜……回去又要害大哥担心了，幸亏遇见了Tony先生，大哥哥真是好人，我喜欢你！”  
Dante松了口气，虽然性格有些过份轻佻，但幸好这姑娘不是多疑的类型，而Vergil也似乎没被看到正脸……但是，“为什么你叫我Tony？是委托人跟你说了什么吗？”  
“咦？我们下午不是见过面的吗？大哥哥的朋友就是这么称呼的……呃，好像被骂了说不可以叫得这么随便，但的的确确是见过面，虽然衣服和发型不太一样。”侦探少女开始上上下下打量着Dante，边发出“唔，嗯”的声音，“而且看大哥哥的态度，好像真的不认识我……”  
Dante倒吸了一口凉气，Vergil你自己说的要装同一个人！结果背着我去搭讪未成年（？）少女还当成包袱甩给我！这下穿帮了我可不替你兜着！  
“啊，我知道了！”少女瞬间挺胸仰头（如果不是双手被束缚住，大概会选择拍掌），吓得Dante和Nero一个激灵，“Tony先生是，双重人格吧？”  
“……”“……”“……”“哇哦，不错的推理。”  
没有保持撒豆队形的是Nico，她选择了捧场，干巴巴地鼓着掌。  
“我猜对了吗？对不对对不对对不对？下午遇到的Tony先生梳着背头表情严肃，现在的Tony先生头发散了下来，而且很亲切，但完全不记得我们说过话的事情，你们都是Tony先生，那就是双重人格了嘛，Q.E.D.”  
说真的，请不要这么随便地Q.E.D.  
“切换开关是什么，像某些游戏里一样是眼镜？Tony先生没有戴眼镜，那就是发型了吧？梳上去是一个人，放下来是另一个人？看起来记忆不共享，平时怎么沟通呢？电话吗？’喂～多比欧’这样的？”  
好吧还是个JOJO厨。  
“那另一个Tony先生——这样叫起来太不方便了，大哥哥有什么偏好的称呼吗？”  
“我是Dante，那个是我哥，Vergil。”  
“哇～既是双重人格又是兄弟吗？好浪漫！Dante和Vergil真是好名字，被指引者与引路人，太棒了！”  
“哈哈我倒是觉得该反过来。”  
该庆幸侦探是个神经粗犷的家伙吗？其实，想想看Vergil要求装成同一人本来就不现实，被误会成双重人格反倒帮了忙，至少不用刻意模仿对方（Dante十分怀疑他哥是否真的打算装成自己）。  
看着迅速进入了角色，开始跟侦探打哈哈的Dante，Nero无语地和Nico对视，趁着话题被两个“相谈甚欢”的人越扯越远之前，轻咳了一声：“那个，YUKIMURA TO，TOUKA小姐……关于委托……”  
过度亢奋的少女稍微反应了一会才看向Nero：“叫我Liz就好，大哥帮我起的名字，和这孩子一样。”说着她挺起贫瘠的胸膛扬了扬脖子上一个蜥蜴形状的挂坠。  
冷静下来的侦探重新做了自我介绍，幸村冬夏，昵称Liz，姑且算是二十一岁，是受三十年前案件被害人Ward Burton先生的儿子，Neo Burton的邀请，前来调查其相关案件的侦探。但实际上她的委托人是当年案件负责人Johnson Cliff警探，调查期间也主要和警探接触，没有见过Neo Burton。今天上午9:00于Southampton港登上“Emerald”号邮轮，同行人是自家兄长。下午1:30在聚会的牌局上和几位受邀前来的当年的证人做了简短的交谈，Tony（Vergil）也在其中。下午5:30收到Cliff警探的紧急联络，说因为特殊原因希望她能协助即将登船的恶魔猎人Lady。在这之后Cliff警探就失去了音讯，而她在赶去餐厅和警探提到的恶魔猎人碰头的路上晕倒，醒来以后人就到了这里。  
“冒昧地问一句，你有见过’代理人’Antonio吗？”听完侦探地陈述，Lady大概能够猜出请自己来除魔的富商应该就是当年被害人的儿子，Neo Burton，年龄对得上，案件资料里也有记录老Burton的儿子于大火中幸存，但被严重烧伤，康复后呼吸系统留下了病根，这和传闻中那位富商平时一直戴着面具，很少离开岛屿也有所对应。  
“Antonio？唔……没听警官提起过呢，是Burton先生那边的关系人吗？”  
也就是说，侦探现在跟他们一样，都和委托人失去联系，可疑的“代理人”又不知所踪。不要说了解真相，连委托的内容也变得扑朔迷离了起来。  
“不过，我从Cliff警官那里拿到的行程计划上有写，明天上午10:30在赌场105号单间会举行一个小规模的聚会，其中几位参与人都和案件相关，也许这位Antonio先生会在那时出席？”  
幸村侦探表示，她房间的电脑里有Cliff警官提供的详细资料以及自己调查出的信息，如果需要的话，晚些时候可以发给Lady。但相对的，她对恶魔相关的事一无所知，这方面还是需要专业人士帮忙，为了方便沟通联络，两人交换了联系方式。  
因为时间已经不早，Lady和Nico也折腾了一整天，Nero便建议大家回自己房间休息，等明天早上再做打算。不知是不是为他爸打晕人家姑娘这事赔罪，他主动承担起了送侦探小姐回房的任务。  
“哇大哥哥真体贴，好像骑士一样，我最喜欢骑士了！”  
“喂喂什么大哥哥，我们几乎同岁啊。”而且为什么对Dante也是这个称呼，我们看上去年龄差别挺大的吧，他心里默默补充，却也任由这位自称二十一岁，但怎么看都仿佛未成年的少女在身边叽叽喳喳。  
看着对聒噪型女性没什么办法的Nero，Dante陷入了沉思，如果真的如侦探所说，这一系列委托的幕后，以及邀请“Tony Goldstein”的是当年案件被害人的儿子，那事情大概没有他最初想象中的那么简单。  
而且，他有些想不明白。  
为什么Vergil要在这种事上对他说谎。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注解：
> 
> 1）瑞典腌鲱鱼罐头，你懂的。
> 
> 2）卡普空调整游戏时间线后（31245）我流的二蛋理解，死哥忧郁症晚期，把自己活成了哥的样子（不过其实看小说里二蛋不像游戏里那么闷），去封混沌之主时做好了永远困在魔界的准备，除了责任心外，有种自我惩罚的自虐心理。结果偶遇哥遗留下的阎魔刀碎片，被带回了人间，冥冥中感受到了指引，又燃起了生活下去的希望（于是就变成了我们看到的不停聊骚奶油的4蛋）。
> 
> 3）汉字部分是日语，Lady的母亲是巫女，我就默认她是日裔了，所有人都来自英配版懂日语的只有她（哥的阎魔刀如果能说话也算？）。
> 
> 拿这姑娘而不是OC当侦探一半是私心，一半是为了引出“双胞胎装双重人格”（我是不是剧透了什么其他东西？算了反正也不重要），要不然哥和蛋性格差那么远，装同一个人迟早露馅。


	7. Chapter 7

如果可以的话，在结束了忙碌的一周，休息日的上午，Morrison还是希望能够坐在客厅的躺椅上，慢慢欣赏窗外院子里喂鸟器吸引来的各色山雀，磨蹭着吃完早餐的玛芬配香肠煎蛋，好好地享受难得的悠闲时光。  
而不是像现在这样，面对着一片狼籍的客厅，突然砸进来的一位爷（这位爷居然把传送门开在了他挂液晶电视的那面墙上），以及家用电器破碎的屏幕和被殃及的他最喜欢的那个老式座钟的残骸。  
他从古董市场淘回来的，被阎魔刀拦腰斩断的座钟，表盘上的指针尽忠职守地永远停留在了10:05，而罪魁祸首仿佛不经意间踩到了路边的杂草，毫不在意地踱步到了客厅中央。Morrison不禁怀疑，面对着Redgrave市无数被吸干，变成魔树花粉的生物，这位前.魔王是否也是这副神情，而他自己，则是由于和魔王弟弟有着多年的交情，才勉强入了这位的法眼，避免了成为花肥的命运。  
对哦，这半魔分裂出来的人性，还是通过自己来寻找Dante的。  
“请告诉我，Dante作为Tony Redgrave在这里生活时，都发生了什么事。”男人缓缓开口，一瞬间，神态像极了当时说着“请带我去找Dante”的黑发瘦削青年，语气平淡又不容拒绝。  
Morrison沉默了，他想起一些久远的猜测，有关Dante偶尔醉酒时吐露的，对曾经最接近于“活着”的某段时间的留恋，以及终结了这一切，某个绷带男人留下的难以磨灭的伤痕。  
来自过去的幽灵有着熟悉的气质和诡异的名字，而这些异样感的来源此时正站在他面前，面容平静，一无所知，等待着答案。  
“我想，你应该还记得‘格鲁的地窖（*1）’吧，那是那里还叫作‘鲍比的地窖’时的事情了……”

 

5月16日，上午11:20，“Emerald”号邮轮，赌场105号单间。

 

从牌桌上退下来时，Nero松了口气，他果然不太擅长这种勾心斗角的娱乐活动，注意力高度集中快一个小时，玩到最后与其说是计算失误，不如说是脑力和演技耗尽不想再奉陪下去，于是一Call到底，干脆输光了筹码。  
还好这次牌局的筹码不是赌场通用的那种，并不等同于现金。而是特别准备的，平均发放给各个参与者，以类似锦标赛形式，失去所有筹码的败者淘汰，最后凭名次领取奖金，所以和一般在赌场输光的概念还是不一样，毕竟初始筹码免费，淘汰后还有钱可拿。因为主办方出手阔绰，每个参加者都能小赚一笔。  
“小子，你真的是第一次玩德州吗？挺有天赋的嘛。”在他之前被淘汰的一位五六十岁，留着山羊胡子的秃顶男子凑了过来——“Ian Barry”， Nero记得资料上这么写着，当年老Burton被害案件的几位证人之一，现在是小有名气的恐怖小说作家。  
单间里的人除了他们恶魔猎人一行和侦探，基本上都是Morris Island出身，和Burton一家曾经或多或少有些交情。当年大火之后大部分人选择离开伤心地，多年未见的人们借着此次邀请聚在一起打打牌，聊聊往事，倒也是符合“老友聚会”的名头。只是不知为何，只有Dante的邀请信是三天前才收到，还是匿名，被邀请的人也“货不对板”。  
“你父亲……确实和Tony挺像的，难怪Ernest和Neo他们会弄错。如果那孩子还活着的话，大概也有四十多岁了吧。”  
Nero愣住，思考了一会才意识到这个“父亲”指的是正坐在另一张牌桌上的Dante。多亏昨天Vergil和Alyssa女士的对话，以及Liz小姐对“Dante先生是双重人格”的宣传，在场的人都认为他是Dante的儿子，姑且接受了因为长得像和曾用名相同的误会而被邀请来的说辞，也都对今天出现的Tony（Dante）和昨天的不太一样没什么反应。聚会开始时一位眼熟的棕发男子过来尴尬地打了招呼，Nero看着对方身边站着之前遇到的Alyssa，心想这大概是那位Ernest，一直在寻找友人Tony，十年前委托Dante去除魔，误会了他的男人。  
而之后出现的自称Antonio的男子，却让Dante少见地呼吸一滞。  
是Nero在赌场偶遇的那位面具男，他这次穿着墨绿色的西装，仍旧带着乳白色的面具，站姿笔直，瘦高的身躯被贴身套装包裹着，从头到脚没有一丝裸露的皮肤。  
面具男无意中路过他们身边时，Dante浑身的肌肉紧绷着，像只炸毛的猫科动物，眼角余光警惕地瞄着对方每一个动作。连带Nero也紧张了起来，心想莫非这是Lady委托人所说的恶魔做了伪装？但除了眼神让人有些发毛外，他完全感受不到对方身上有什么恶魔的气息，反而闻到一种若有若无的医院消毒水的味道。  
Lady一开始就没有参加赌局，抱着手臂靠在墙上警戒，侦探Liz小姐站在她旁边，两人还在谈论神秘莫测的委托人和不知所踪的警探，中途一位大约三十多岁，身穿夹克表情严肃的男人加入了她们的对话，似乎是认识Lady和侦探。Nico和Nero同桌，在他被淘汰后还在鏖战，技师少女的牌技和运气都不错，筹码越来越深，大有勇夺此桌冠军的架势。另一桌的Dante筹码总量在打过几圈之后一直在10BB以下挣扎（*2），却总能在被吃光淘汰的边缘起死回生，他自己也没什么短码的心理压力，苟得风生水起，总能找到机会Bluff一些保守型玩家，慢慢养肥，奇迹般地在所有人都想先把他搞掉的境遇下存活了下来，还逐渐苟回了最初的筹码量。  
面具男Antonio和Dante同桌，坐在他左手起第二个位置上，两人中间夹着一位四五十岁左右，穿着正装的中年男子，Ernest坐在面具男的左侧，但心思似乎没有完全放在牌局上，筹码已经寥寥无几。  
这一圈Dante右手边的玩家是庄家，枪口位的面具男跟注，Ernest弃牌，其他玩家要么跟注要么弃牌，庄家顺理成章地起Raise，小盲位的Dante拿着KJ梅花抓住时机，3-bet了回去，大盲位的中年人跟注，面具男跟注，庄家和其他人弃牌，三人入池。  
翻牌三张公共牌梅花78方片Q，是对Dante略有利的潮湿面，他处于位置劣势先c-bet试探，果不其然中年人没有击中，弃了牌，面具男则问了荷官Dante还有多少筹码，All-in推了回来。  
面具男的筹码量比Dante多出一两倍，这么做大概是意识到他的c-bet应该是有牌，要么成牌要么听牌。对方可能是中了两对或三条在赶听牌的人走，或者是在利用位置优势Bluff，都是在欺负他短码。Dante转牌河牌中同花的概率约为36%左右（*3），再算上发出9，10；10，A的顺子组合，胜率不低。现在底池中已经有20BB左右的筹码，Dante后手还剩10BB，也就是说，面具男All-in又投入了10BB，Call All-in的赔率是1：3，25%，数学角度上不亏。虽然这是锦标赛制，输光筹码就要淘汰而不能买活，并不是简单的数学就能决定的，但近四成的胜率也值得赌一把，何况对方有Bluff的可能性。如果对手换一个人，Dante估计会秒跟。  
但是，对面冰冷的视线让他不由得多思考更多。  
Dante翻牌前3-bet显示出了上等牌力，c-bet下注数量不大不小，不像对Q中三条，也不像高张未中牌，更像听牌慢打，最大可能就是听同花。如果面具男读出了这些信息，选择All-in不是Bluff或者中三条，而是同样手握两张梅花听牌，比如5，6或9，10同时听花听顺，不，这种情况下二人胜率均等，可能是最糟的情况，对方手中有梅花A——那就真的是碰上冤家牌了。  
不知为何，Dante潜意识觉得面具男不会随便Bluff，或者干脆和人拼运气。  
对方选择All-in他，应该是有必胜的把握。  
“你在动摇。”  
和通常情况下先All-in的一方一直保持沉默不同，面具男率先开口。他的声带似乎有些问题，嗓音浑浊，仿佛处于深水之下。  
Dante摆弄筹码的手停下了，他盯着对面意料之外打破沉默的男人，想从被白色乳胶覆盖的脸上读出些什么，却难以集中精神，思绪逐渐飘远。  
昨晚Vergil回房间时，护送完侦探的Nero已经洗漱完毕，头一沾枕头便打起了轻鼾。Dante满腹的疑问却不知该不该问清楚，表面聊骚实则社障了太多年，自Vergil回归以来他患得患失的频率与日俱增，平时小事上嘴贱讨打一套接一套，一到关键时刻就缩卵（比喻意味，真正“关键时刻”绝对不缩），生怕做错事破坏两人之间正逐渐修复的关系。Vergil已经对他坦白了一部分事情，他该对这些表示怀疑吗？  
“犹豫这么久，为什么不干脆弃牌呢？”  
Dante回过神来，面具男还保持着原来端正的坐姿，唯一裸露在外的浅色的眼睛看不出任何情绪，并非刻意施压，更像是带着一丝好奇，平静得让人烦闷。  
“喂喂，我可不是不战而退的那种人。”再说，他好不容易营造出了不虚短码的形象，在这里退下来的话，之后恐怕有更多人靠All-in来Bluff他。  
“随你，但这次，恐怕轮到我说那句台词了。”（*4）  
男人身体略微放松，向后靠在了椅背上，被覆盖住的嘴看不到口型，Dante下意识在心中接上了后半句——  
“Jackpot”  
身体隐隐作痛。  
“你……”究竟是谁？  
眼前的男人是个普通人类，没有恶魔的气息，更不可能是黑骑士，至少Dante的所有感官都如此反馈给他的大脑。但是，他的感官真的可信吗？多年前在Mallet岛，他没能认出面前的Nelo Angelo是自己的哥哥；半年前V站在他面前，他还认为对方只是个有奇怪力量的人类；在命运开始急速狂飙之前，在他还用着Tony Redgrave这个名字的时候，某个绷带男人用刀剑亲手划开了他的伪装，摧毁了他依恋的一切。那是与自己相对的，硬币的另一面，走向不同道路的双胞胎哥哥，亲手将自己拉回了命运的漩涡中，至少当时的Dante如此认为，直到为了解开Temen-ni-gru塔封印的Vergil再次出现在他面前时，才意识到大错特错（*5）。  
但为什么，直到现在，他还在思考着，Gilver有没有可能真的是Vergil？  
在拿到另一个吊坠，在无数难以入眠的日夜，Dante看着镜子中难掩眼下青紫的脸，得到了迟来的答案。  
因为希望自己成为受害者，而不是加害者。  
因为那怕前方是不死不休的无尽厮杀，也想要Vergil看着他，只看着他，无论是苦难还是折磨他都能张开双臂拥抱Vergil给予的一切，唯独不想被拒绝，不想被一刀划开伸出的手。  
V的隐瞒麻痹了他，Urizen的漠视刺伤了他。虽然会给他送上邀请函，但Vergil自始至终都在对他说“滚开，别碍事”，而在一切开始之前出现的Gilver……偏执而疯狂地执着于他。  
真是讽刺，他居然向一个虚幻的幽灵寻求“安慰”。  
Dante自嘲地笑着，摇了摇头，把手放到了盖牌上。在其他人看来他是在就这手牌该如何打而思前想后吧，但想明白之后这种选择并不困难，关键是对于结果，他无所谓。  
“Fo……”  
“呀——！”  
似乎是之前的疑惑与不安终于具现，一声尖叫，将所有人的注意力都引向了房间的一角。那里有一个壁橱，是用来存放备用赌桌和其他道具的，原本紧闭的门被打开，里面传来了微弱的恶魔气息。  
Lady和Nero迅速冲了过去，确保房间里普通人类的安全，Dante扔掉手中的牌，虽然那气息比较像是死物散发出的，但以防万一，他也跟了上去。  
“What the……”已经把手放在腰间的湛蓝玫瑰上，准备跟不长眼的恶魔战个痛的Nero，对着眼前的景象呆若木鸡。  
根本没有什么恶魔，壁橱里躺着一个男人，胸口插着一把匕首，刀身完全没入了他的身体，胸前的血迹干涸发黑，似乎已经死去多时。  
“Cliff警官？”首先出声的是从Nero身后探出头来的侦探，一直和Lady聊天的夹克男闻声赶来，在壁橱门前仿佛被雷劈一般定住了。  
“那把匕首……我认得。”之前和Nero搭话的小说家Ian Barry也凑了过来，嘴角古怪地抽动着，“三十年前，杀死老Burton的凶器，和它很像……你刚刚说这是Cliff警官？Cliff？天啊……”

 

5月16日，上午11:50，赌场105号房间的壁橱内，发现于前一天失去联系的Johnson Cliff警探，死亡时间超过16小时，死因推测是穿刺性损伤引起的气胸和失血，船上的随行医生正在对死者尸体进行初步检查。邮轮将于明天中午12:00抵达西班牙的La Coruna，届时当地警局将协助进一步调查，在此期间，案件暂由Cliff的同事，Paul Hackman警官负责。为避免引起恐慌，并未将案件向普通船员和乘客公开，只将赌场单间以维修的名义封锁。  
Hackman警官，也就是之前的夹克男，先向Lady确认杀死Cliff警官的凶手有没有可能是恶魔。虽然在尸体身上找到了小块Geryon角的碎片，但似乎只是起到了隔绝外界空间，防止尸体被发现的作用，甚至不会影响死亡时间的判断。  
“不，如果是恶魔杀人的话，没必要花心思藏尸体，有的是方法让尸体永远消失，凶手是有一定相关知识的人类——倒是有可能，但那就不完全属于我的工作范围了，警官，请按照您的方法进行搜查吧，有什么问题我可以从旁协助。当然，不是免费，佣金之后我会去和上面的人物谈的。”  
Hackman警官点点头，感激地接受了Lady意见。他多少听过对方的名号，跟Dante不同，Lady作为老牌恶魔猎人，人脉很广，在苏格兰场知名度不低，偶尔会在凡人无法解决的案件上提供帮助，虽然有贪财的传言，但她对警方要价一直都比较厚道，这边也乐于给她的一些任务提供相应的便利，长期以来双方合作得还算愉快。  
更何况，Red Grave的事情搞得军方警方都焦头烂额，来自Lady这样的恶魔猎人的协助更是解了燃眉之急。  
“哇哦，这是什么？真的是密室杀人案啊？Lucky～这是我第一次在小说以外见到……呃，抱歉，无意冒犯，但警官，您同事的死，或者说，是尸体出现的地点有点蹊跷。”  
似乎是看到Hackman警官面色有些难看，正在鼓捣监控录像的Nico收了收过分激动的表情，将电脑推了过来。  
刚刚他们和赌场的工作人员确认，今天上午10:00清洁工打扫105号单间，为接下来的聚会做准备时，曾打开过壁橱，当时没有任何可疑状况，更不要提尸体。房间内的监控也如实地显示了只有保洁在10:00推着工具车从正门进入，10:10离开，在之后的15分钟里，对着门和窗户的摄像头没有拍到任何人，直到10:25，才有参加聚会的人陆陆续续从正门或侧面进入房间。  
“‘视线密室’……对吧，虽然壁橱在死角，但房间的可能出入口都处于监控之下，密室杀人……不，确切来说是‘密室藏尸案’。”侦探趴在牌桌上，脸快要贴到了电脑屏幕上，想从中找出一些细小的破绽，“顺带一提，Goldstein小姐，录像有被篡改过的痕迹吗？”  
“如果对方不是绝世高手，那大概是没有吧。”Nico摊了摊手，比起这些，她更怀疑房间里是否有其他能藏人的地方，是否有什么人藏在了清洁工视线的死角，所以正在向前翻监控录像。  
Hackman警官也在临时充当办案工具的牌桌前坐下，手指轻敲桌面。目前在没有详细尸检报告，他们也只是粗略地搜查了Cliff警官的尸体，除了对方死前没有任何挣扎，可能是熟睡中被刺死之外，没有得到其他有用的信息，只能先从现场可疑的地方入手。Liz小姐倒是姿态不雅地近距离贴在死者身上，让Nero充当劳力帮忙去翻死者的外套，也没什么收获。  
但是……Cliff警官尸体上的那块恶魔碎片，如果有什么超自然的力量牵涉其中的话……  
“Lady小姐，你知道有什么恶魔是有能力做到避开监控，把尸体运送到壁橱中吗？比如说……传送之类的？”  
面对警官的疑问，Lady摇了摇头：“据我所知，虽然大部分恶魔利用空间裂缝从魔界来到现世，但想主动传送却十分困难。这个碎片的归属者，Geryon这种拥有操控时间和空间特技的种族，它们的传送也只是短距离的空间跳跃，能做得如此精确，大概只有极少数的高级恶魔吧，像是……”她皱了皱眉头，看了眼在一旁抱着手臂，沉默着的Dante“不，很抱歉，那种恶魔大概不会对做这种事感兴趣的。”

 

5月16日，中午12:50，“Emerald”号邮轮，内舱7254号房间。

 

因为对破案这种脑力劳动帮不上什么忙，叔侄俩还是离开了赌场单间，回房间的途中去自助餐厅草草吃了午饭。Dante打包了寿司和沙拉称“拿回去喂在家嗷嗷待哺的哥”，Nero翻了个白眼说你有本事当着我爸的面这么口嗨，Dante缩了缩脖子。  
Vergil这次倒是老老实实地呆在房间里，他窝在小沙发里，翘起的膝盖上叠放着一本书，看到他们回来，抬眼挑了挑眉，视线落在了Nero的……口袋上。  
Nero顺着他爸的视线一掏兜，糟了，因为Nico把那块时停马的碎片给他的时候他顺手揣在了口袋里，不小心带了回来，这算不算破坏案发现场啊？  
“发生了什么事？”Vergil放下书，用询问的眼神看着窘迫的Nero。  
也没什么好隐瞒的，两人把发现死去的警官的事告诉了Vergil，Vergil拿起碎片观察了一会，说，这可能是个护符。  
“护符？”  
“是的，消除气息，隔绝周围空间，防止被强大的恶魔发现，不知道一个人类身上为什么带着它，这种功能对人类效果没有那么明显。”  
Nero和Dante对视了一眼，开口问道：“那它能做到什么程度？像隐身之类的，做得到吗？”  
Vergil摇了摇头：“不能，最多只是降低佩戴人的存在感，让别人容易忽视他罢了。这么小的一块，力量有限，你刚刚带着它，也只是让向外散发的魔力减弱了不足十分之一。”  
Nero接回了碎片，看来，凶手利用碎片骗过清洁人员藏尸体的猜想刚萌芽就破灭了。莫非，真的像警官提出的，凶手使用了什么传送之类的手段？  
“传送？”Vergil的视线扫向放在手边的阎魔刀。  
“啊，不是在怀疑你，老哥，就是想问有没有什么人和你一样，也有能够精准传送的能力？”  
看着硬扯出笑容慌忙解释的Dante，Vergil眉头一皱：“你想问我的‘不在场证明’吗？”  
哎？Dante愣住了，这跟他想象中的发展不太一样，他本来想表达的是“虽然突破密室对阎魔刀来说小菜一碟，但无论如何我相信你”，再说，他哥从哪里知道的“不在场证明”这个词的？  
“如果你想问的‘不在场证明’，是指事件可能发生的时间段里，我在其余某处和某人进行其他活动，并从未离开对方视线——这样的证明，我有。”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V只对Nero坦白了，蛋不知道他哥把自己给切了搞出这么多事核心是（想揍）他，他以为哥是为了抛瓦，跟他对决只是一时兴起，觉得只有自己一直执着于对方。M18开场那句“这是你的计划吗，V？”感觉他似乎认为一切都是Vergil为了夺回力量策划的，而V是在利用他的执着，所以从哥同意他跟着跳魔界到真跟他一起回到DMC，蛋都处于被突如其来的幸福砸晕乎的状态，但是内心深处又总有点疑神疑鬼。
> 
>  
> 
> 注解：
> 
>  
> 
> 1）鲍比的地窖，一代小说里Tony和其他佣兵们聚集的酒馆，在五代前传小说里也出现了，更名为格鲁的地窖，V就是在那里找到的Morrison来委托Dante。
> 
> 2）一些（可有可无的）术语解释：  
> BB：Big Blind，大盲，徳扑比赛中坐在庄家左手边第一位的玩家需要下小盲注，第二位需要下大盲注（还有的时候每位玩家都要下前注）。大盲注经常被拿来当单位计算筹码量，底池大小，和加注大小。  
> 公共牌前三张是翻牌（flop），第四张是转牌（turn），第五张是河牌（river）。  
> 3-bet：再加注，翻牌前，在前面有人加注的情况下再加注叫3-bet（通常这种情况表示此人有大牌）。  
> 位置优势：翻牌前从大盲左手边第一人（枪口位）开始行动，翻牌后从庄家左手边第一人（小盲，若小盲未入池则顺延）开始，通常行动越靠后越有优势，庄家拥有绝对的位置优势，会在手中牌不大的情况下做很多操作。  
> c-bet：翻牌后，在翻牌前起Raise或3-bet的玩家继续加注。  
> Bluff：诈唬，偷鸡，在高端局中是平衡手牌的一种方式（平衡手牌：类似狼人杀游戏里的状态统一，最终目的是让对手难以从行动中推测自己的手牌范围，真真假假，虚虚实实）。  
> 听牌：类似麻将，未成牌，但等待转牌或河牌发出自己想要的牌形成大牌。  
> 干面，湿面，彩虹面：发出的公共牌，如果是容易和很多牌组成同花，顺子等组合的称为湿面，关系不强的称为干面，有时也叫彩虹面。
> 
> 我的徳扑经验全来自于娱乐局和锦标赛转播，写得倒是挺开心，大家看个乐呵就好。本来想写最后一对一，但想想让蛋在这里透支运气不太好，而Heads up不依赖小概率事件也比较难写。
> 
> 3）转牌或河牌发出剩下9张梅花中任一张的概率，简易估算方法是9X4=36%
> 
> 4）来自一代小说，“I guess this time I get to be the one to say 'jackpot!' ”
> 
> 5）三代漫画的剧情，发生在三代游戏一年之前，严格来说三代算是把一代小说吃成了non-canon，不过五代又靠后补设定扯了回来。当时倒是有争论一代小说是不是发生在三代之后，但后来达成了卡表吃书共识。说实话卡普空游戏生命周期一长设定就乱，鬼泣还算说得过去，看看洛克人那歪七扭八的世界线，元祖和EXE偏子贡向还好（虽然元祖的难度一点都不子贡），X系列重灾区，估计卡普空自己都没谱。不过动作游戏嘛，玩得爽就够了，人物刻画本来就不全靠剧情，严谨点是好，但只要没有轮设定的需求，混乱也不是没好处，比如写同人容易发挥，任选自己喜欢的点扩展，脑补plot hole也是一种乐趣，放飞自我乱加设定也没啥大负担（你够。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：结尾部分有车，是DV，S哥M蛋，拘束，道具使用，轻度调教（哥对蛋）

眼看Vergil把手放在了刀柄上，Dante慌忙拦住了他，倒不是担心他想砍人，只是他哥这两天动不动就开传送门开得有点频繁。现在是特殊时期，阎魔刀的特殊能力万一暴露在外人面前，解释起来会很麻烦。  
“哥你先等等，你说的‘证人’是谁？咱用正常的方法去找行不？”  
Vergil没有松开手：“是Morrison，你说用正常方法？好啊，那你自己开魔人飞回去吧，别中途魔力不够掉海里就行。”  
Dante的表情变得很纠结。一旁的Nero插话：“呃……你们为什么不打个电话过去呢？”  
兄弟俩都茫然地看向提议的年轻人，Dante则是一脸“电话？大海上哪来的信号？”。  
好吧，不提他爹，他老人家连个老年机都没有，对手机的唯一经验来源于Pokemon Go社区日活动时陪着Nero去附近大学蹭WiFi捉精灵。他叔则是资深老年机使用者，出发前在他的撺掇下才新买的智能手机，他们登船后，Nero把自己和Dante的手机都连上了船上的WiFi，激活账号后就没有再管，现在想想他叔估计连怎么上网都不会，更不要提打网络电话了。  
在心里默默把这次旅行的定义又调整为“陪老古董的祖父母一起出门”（总觉得如果真的是Sparda爷爷和Eva奶奶会比这两位让人省心太多），掏出自己的手机打开了Skyta，为了业务联络他保存了这位中介人的联系方式，拨通了电话。  
铃声响了两遍对方接通了，Nero按了免提。  
“喂？Nero？有什么事？”  
“Morrison，是我。”Dante听对面咦了一声，似乎是把手机拿远又看了一遍来电显示，“就是想问问，Vergil是不是去了你那儿？”  
电话另一边长叹了一口气：“是，你们又在搞什么？你哥哥今天刚来过，传送门还毁了我新买的电视和座钟，如果不是你打电话过来，我正准备联系你把账单寄到Devil may cry去呢。”  
Dante还记得上个月Morrison跟他提过“在古董市场淘到了好货”，心中默默说了句抱歉，“你还记得他几点过去的吗？呆了多久？”  
“10:05来的，大概半个多小时吧，最后我送走那位大爷开始收拾残局时刚好是10:40 。”  
“你确定？呃，Vergil一直在你那？那么久？还有，抱歉，你家的钟时间准确吧？”  
“Dante，你听上去像是在抓外遇……”Morrison说着打了个冷颤，“Vergil来向我打听一些东西，因为是个很长的故事所以说了很久。10:05是刻在我宝贝的尸体上的，而且，现代人获取时间的方法除了时钟和手表，还有手机——所以，究竟出了什么事？先是你哥突然来问二十多年前的事，现在又是你好像审讯犯人一样，你们没问题吧？别又弄一个Qliphoth出来。”  
“二十多年前？”  
“是，就是你还叫Tony Redgrave那段时间的事。”Morrison想了想，还是决定详细说一下，“还有，你记得当时突然出现的名叫Gilver的西装绷带男吧？你哥似乎对他感兴趣，我知道的不多，有些事也不知道该不该告诉他，但是你……”  
“谢了，Morrison，这些足够了，账单寄到事务所来吧，我会赔偿的，周末愉快。”  
Dante匆忙挂断了电话，尴尬地转头看向坐在沙发上的Vergil。Vergil在他和Morrison谈话时又拿起书翻了起来，听他挂断也只是简单地问了句：“说完了？按照定义，是‘不在场证明’对吧。”  
Nero目瞪口呆地看着他们，明明有比他觉得无关紧要的不在场证明重要得多的东西——太明显了吧，Dante就差把“哥我有事瞒着你”写在脸上了，而Vergil居然毫不在意，不，应该说，是刻意忽视？  
如果是其他人这样做，Nero会觉得对方是信任和体贴，但这事放在Vergil身上十分诡异——他爸虽然总冷着一张脸一副关我屁事关你屁事的表情，碰上他叔相关却是个十足的控制狂。再说，昨天还在向Lady打听Dante的过去，今天又特地跑去Morrison家，怎么当着本人的面就装作一副漠不关心的样子？还有，刚刚是不是提到了一个叫什么Gilver的人？这是啥？他爸又开了个小号？  
Nero看着装作相安无事的双胞胎，近半年的相处让他明白不能指望这俩主动开诚布公，强迫他们估计会换来斯巴达式关爱（叔爹混合双打），于是暗自下定决心要亲自把事情搞清楚，改善这该死的有话不好好说的不健全家庭环境。

 

5月16日，下午1:30，“Emerald”号邮轮，赌场105号单间。

 

“你不是说不想掺合复杂的搜查过程，需要揍人揍恶魔时再找你吗？怎么这么快就折回来了？”Nico还埋头在笔记本上鼓捣着什么，偌大的单间里只有她一个人，警官，侦探和恶魔猎人都不知所踪，“啊哦，我知道了，是不是你爸和你叔在二人世界，你一个电灯泡不好意思呆在旁边？没问题，我完——全理解，过来，机会难得，想不想体验一下当侦探的感受？”  
“免了吧，我不是那块料，有需要我帮忙的地方我倒是可以出点力。”Nero伸手抓了抓后脑勺，“其他人都去哪里了？”  
“警官和侦探去搜查被害人的房间了，Lady去找船医商量验尸的事，顺便确定死因是不是真的和恶魔无关，估计快回来了吧……对了，这里是尸检报告，概括一下就是，死因的确是胸口那把匕首，死者曾服下安眠药，睡着后被刺杀。从伤口的形状和深度来看，Lady觉得凶手八成是人类，死亡时间大概是18到19个小时之前，也就是昨天下午5点到6点之间，怎么样，有什么线索吗？”  
“你问我有什么线索……”Nero开始回想昨天下午这段时间，他记得自己接到Nico的电话是6点出头，之前一直在赌场里，他几点到的赌场来着？对，是5:15，再之前……  
Nero的脸瞬间红成了熟透的番茄。  
正专注在监控录像上的Nico没有发现Nero的异状，一边在纸上写写画画一边问：“怎么了？就当是不在场证明询问嘛，之后警官还有召集相关人士做同样的事，先排练排练，快，从实招来，昨天下午5点到6点之间，你们一家都在做什么？”  
“咳，Nico，别闹了，”Nero无奈，“好好好，我坦白，我没有不在场证明，不过那两个老家伙大概有，具体的你去问Dante吧。”——如果他肯告诉你的话，他在心里补充。  
Nico扁了扁嘴：“算了，这些还是交给专业人士和科学搜查手段吧，我还是对这个‘密室藏尸’问题更感兴趣。”说着扬了扬画得五颜六色的一张纸。  
“这是啥？”Nero接过来看了看……似乎是这个房间的平面图？上面标着乱七八糟的线条，以及一些箭头和涂鸦。  
  
“现场还原图啊，你看，这个单间里有三个监控摄像头，线条分别代表它们的监控范围，打了黄色阴影的是监控死角。”Nico凑了过来，指着画上面给Nero滔滔不绝地解说，“清洁工在10:00 推着工具车从正门进来，先是打扫了吧台和赌桌，擦了窗户，然后又用吸尘器清洁地毯，最后临走之前发现椅子似乎不够，就去壁橱拿了两把备用的出来——你看，那个工具车还挺大的，上面也盖着布，我怀疑过是不是有人串通让他来藏尸体，但门口的保安说他在对方进门前看过那个工具车，里面没有可疑的东西。”  
“唔……”Nero看着图示，“那吧台那里呢？你看，像这样从最左边的窗户进来，沿着吧台潜行，不是刚好能达到摄像头的死角吗？”  
“你刺客信条玩多了吧？摄像头可不是小龙虾守卫，第一，打开窗户会被发现；第二，摄像头位置远高于吧台高度，吧台作为掩体遮挡范围实在是太小了；第三，拖着尸体可不是单人潜行……不过，你倒是提醒我了，如果有人用什么方法事先把尸体藏在吧台底下，清洁工倒是可以借助工具车把尸体运送到壁橱里……到头来还是要怀疑清洁工吗？想解开密室还真难……”  
Nero耸了耸肩：“我觉得这个答案还不错啊，总比说是我爸开了传送门靠谱，更扯的是他居然还真的给出了不在场证明。”  
看着Nico也是一副“什么Vergil居然知道不在场证明”的表情，Nero把刚刚的情况跟她描述了一遍，这才想起了自己来找她的真正目的：“我觉得他们两个人有什么事在互相瞒着对方，关于我爸去找Morrison问的Dante的过去，你能帮忙查些详细情况吗？”  
Nico似乎在思考些什么，被喊了两声才回过神来：“哎，好吧，其实我对我祖母当年的事也有点兴趣，会不会和这次的委托有关系呢？还是和案件？没想到随便鼓动Lady接下的任务居然暗藏这么多玄机呢……”  
话音刚落，单间的大门再度打开，Hackman警官表情有些沉重地走了进来，旁边的Liz小姐似乎在给他打气，Lady沉默地跟在两人身后。  
“别放弃啊，Hackman警官，Cliff警官一定也希望您能继承他的遗志，让案情水落石出吧。”  
“我知道，Cliff前辈非常在意三十年前的案子，一直在追查……哎，本来以为已经过了诉讼期，但没想到凶手真的会对他下手……”  
Nero和Nico同时竖起了耳朵。

 

“昨天下午3:00，我接到了Cliff警官的电话，说有事拜托，对方语气严肃，仿佛在交代遗言一样，还没等仔细问就挂断了。我知道他这两天在追查一个老案子，正在“Emerald”号上，当时刚好在Dunkirk出差的我急忙买了火车票赶到Le Havre，想来帮忙，但上了船后就一直没能找到Cliff警官……没想到……”  
Hackman警官攥着同事的遗物，为自己的无力懊恼着。  
遗物是在受害人的房间里找到的一本手记，上面记录了很多和老Burton的案件相关的信息，后面还有很多日记形式的搜查纪录，最后一条的日期是昨天——  
“我知道，我已经离真相越来越近了，但是，我也知道，‘真凶’也同样在这里，而且已经发现了我的所作所为——究竟是我奔向真相的速度更快，还是对方的镰刀呢？  
必须快点联系我的朋友，恐怕，我并不是凶手唯一的目标……”  
“真是让人不安的遗言。”Nico感叹着。  
“如果Cliff前辈的判断没错，杀死他的凶手就是三十年前杀死老Burton的真凶，当年案件的结论是错误的。”Hackman警官猜测，“而且，对方为了灭口会继续行凶。”  
“证人中有人说了谎，”侦探补充道，“我和Cliff警官的调查结果，当年的证言确实有几处不自然的地方……因为被‘老Burton恶魔附身’的说法吸引了注意力，先入为主，那时还年轻的Cliff警官没有注意到这些，因为懊悔才在之后一直执着于揭开真相吧。如果是这样，几位证人处境会有危险……毕竟，十年前Allen Burton小姐的医疗意外也疑点重重。”  
“‘恶魔附身’……可能确有其事。”一直没有开口的Lady也加入了话题，“我看了警官的案件资料，包括死者和现场照片，老Burton的后颈上有被附身过的痕迹，地面上黑色的墨迹和沙尘……有人曾在那里，杀死过恶魔。”  
她没有说出口的是，现场墙壁上出现的细长的裂痕，像极了是被锋利的长刀划出来，力道和深度不是人类能够做得到的。  
那刀痕，让她感到熟悉。  
“对了，在Cliff警官的房间里，我们还找到了这个东西，”Hackman警官说着，掏出了一块正方形，散发这滢绿光芒的石头，“你们知道这是什么东西吗？”  
Nero盯着这熟悉的颜色和造型。  
是块绿魔石。

 

5月16日，下午1:45，“Emerald”号邮轮，内舱7254号房间。

 

Vergil并不像Nero想象中那样，对Dante试图隐瞒的行为置之不理，实际上，大男孩前脚刚出门，这位刚刚一直假装看书的父亲就扯下了平静的面具，咄咄逼人地盯着浑身不自在的弟弟。  
所以，事情为什么会向着这个方向发展呢？  
传奇恶魔猎人，斯巴达之子Dante，全身光溜溜躺在床上，看着Vergil自然地脱掉他那条贴身皮裤，跨坐在他身上，两个人的小兄弟各自跟对方打了个招呼，为接下来的活动兴奋着。  
“我听Morrison说，当时那个叫Enzo的人找到你时，你全身破破烂烂，肠子都露在外面，是吗？”  
Dante下半身差点萎掉：“哥，咱这气氛正好，能事后再谈这些吗？”  
Vergil哼了一声，俯下身伸出舌头，在奶油色的小腹上轻舔过去，惹得下方的身体微微颤抖。  
“‘那个人’在你这里开了几个洞？”  
意识到不回答他哥是不可能放过自己了，Dante自暴自弃：“不清楚啊，哪像你是拿阎魔刀捅，捅完一刀又一刀，被霰弹枪轰的，全烂了吧……”  
看着Vergil满意地挑起嘴角，Dante腹诽着你个死虐待狂。  
好吧，看到对方这种吃醋和独占欲的表现，就开始全身兴奋的自己也是个死受虐狂，真是烂锅配烂盖。  
像是在奖励他的诚实，Vergil解开了身上唯一穿着的衬衫的扣子，用大腿内侧摩擦着他勃起的阴茎，亲吻他的喉结。  
Dante咽了口口水，这真是……意外的福利。  
Vergil起身，继续着‘刑讯’：“‘那个人’对你做过这些吗？”  
被这个问题吓了一跳的Dante看着Vergil晦暗不明的眼神，慌忙回答：“不不不，没有，天啊，你弟是清白的，呃，可能不是一直那么清白……我跟Gilver只是搭档过几次，真的，我是以为过他是你，但我完全没有……嗷！”  
乳头被咬了。  
“如果你以为他是我，从而幻想过和他上床，或者实际操作过，我不会介意。”  
“哥？你脑子是怎么长的？这种事请一定要介意一下……”  
“好，我很介意，这次就选DMD难度吧。”  
“……我能保住屁股吗？”  
“可以。”Vergil‘慷慨’地应允了，又翻出了他们的万能小布袋，Dante唾弃开始期待的自己。  
被昨天的金属手铐铐住，套上了透明的阴茎环，套环上附带的小圈刚好箍住一个跳蛋，紧贴柱身——选择了软质的阴茎环而不是金属尿道棒，也算是一种体贴了吧，Dante自我安慰着。但是，看着Vergil又摸出了一个跳蛋，对着他挺立的下体若有所思，他还是忍不住用假哭腔控诉：“喂，说好的不玩我屁股的？”  
Vergil白了他一眼，“Foolishness, Dante, Foolishness”说着打开了连在阴茎环上的跳蛋。  
敏感部位的刺激让Dante弓起腰身，Vergil细长的手指抚上下方颤抖的囊袋，用近乎温柔的力度按摩着。虽然嘴上功夫一般，但他哥给他手淫还是有一套的，柱体很快就充血涨大，阴茎环的束缚感也愈发明显——他自傲的超出平均值的尺寸此时反而成了一种折磨。  
听着他难耐的呻吟声，Vergil的表情堪称神清气爽（“缺德！”Dante内心哭诉），手指一路向上，掠过流出前液的小孔，戳刺下去引来了抑制不住的尖叫。  
透明的液体顺着柱身流下，也沾了他一手，随便舔掉了流到手腕上的，Vergil把剩下的液体全抹在了另一颗跳蛋上。  
算了，伸头是一刀，缩头也是一刀，今天大概就是告别后庭处女的日子，Dante认命地闭上眼睛。他对这些其实没什么执念，只是有点担心，万一自己表现得太符合这个虐待狂的期待，以后他们的全面健身运动恐怕就要变成他哥操他或者拿玩具玩他屁股，要他的小兄弟跟那紧致销魂的后穴告别，他可不干。  
然而，想象中的侵入没有来，反而是Vergil发出了闷哼。  
Dante一睁开眼，就看见Vergil一脸冷淡地用后面吞下了那颗恶俗的粉红跳蛋，还把无线遥控器塞到了他被铐住的手里。  
操，有点刺激。  
他没能料到的是，接下来的难度不是DMD（Dante must die），而是Heaven or Hell。

 

肿胀的阴茎被勒得发痛，时不时被Vergil用双腿夹住，大腿内侧紧贴着柱身，模仿着性交的律动，爽得他头脑昏昏沉沉。控制着对方身体里那颗跳蛋的遥控器早就被他遗忘，除了被抓起手时，才想起来调节一下档位，嗡嗡的震动声已经传不到耳朵里了。  
微凉的手指在他身上游走，按到了他的肩膀上。  
“这里，也被霰弹枪打中过吗？”  
他点了点头。  
新的吻落到了肩膀上，不是通常的蜻蜓点水一样的吻，而是用力地吮吸，留下了一片片泛红的血点。  
在他的大腿，腹部，肩膀，Vergil一边问他，抚慰着他的身体，一边留下吻痕。  
在那些曾经血肉模糊，肉体上早就痊愈，没有留下任何痕迹的地方留下吻痕。  
有没有什么方法能将这些吻痕保存下来？不需要太久，哪怕一个星期，不，一天也足够了，用刀刻不行，用火烧也不行，过于发达的恢复力有时也是让人头疼的存在。  
真没出息，干脆把店名改成Devil always cry算了……Dante视线模糊地想。

 

5月16日，下午2:35，“Emerald”号邮轮，Deck 7 走廊。

 

Nero走在回房间的路上，Hackman警官准备召集三十年前案件的相关人员到临时征用的赌场单间进行问询，同时也为了嘱咐当年的几位证人们注意安全，想起什么疑点尽快通知他们。考虑到是Dante消灭了Morris Island遗迹里的恶魔，应该可以就这方面提供一些有用的信息，Lady希望能把Dante也叫来，这个任务自然落到了Nero的头上。  
从楼梯下楼走到他们住的7层甲板，在拐角处，Nero远远看到一个人影正弯腰倚着墙，似乎是身体不适的样子。  
“你没事吧？”Nero走近，背对着他的人好像没有听见，他又靠近了一些。  
“喂，听得到吗？需要帮助吗？”  
这个身影……有点眼熟。Nero想着，视线落在那人扶在墙上的手上，黑色的手套和袖口间露出了一截手腕，上面缠着白色的绷带，受伤了？那绷带也破破烂烂的，不，不是破破烂烂，而是沾着碎屑一样的东西。  
那人终于注意到了Nero，猛然直起身回头，后背紧贴墙壁，警惕的目光射了过来，像一条立起细长的身体，吐着芯子，摆出防御姿态的蛇。  
是那个面具男，名字好像是叫Antonio，他上下打量着Nero，面具遮住了表情，他的声音有些嘶哑，却不像之前那样浑浊。  
“你是……Dante的儿子？”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最想写的两个没卵用的不在场证明总算是写出来了，前面啰嗦了那么多就是为了此刻。  
> 一个是凶案发生时正在进行生命大和谐，另一个是哥的阎魔刀——都没法直说。  
> 幸亏有Lady罩着斯巴达一家，法律的触角暂时伸不到这边来。  
> 对不起蛋蛋，我醒脾有点奇怪，就，特别喜欢看哥各种意义上的折腾蛋（接下来可能更过分），然后看蛋身心都很享受，事后反应过来气哼哼（你好TM雷）。感觉蛋这种吃软不吃硬的抖M比起纯被虐，更受不了哥的鞭子加糖果，在沙漠里渴了太久，被5V这片突如其来的绿洲搞得容易泪腺崩坏。  
> 如果不是偶遇掉渣面具男，崽又要目害一次（Nero：花Q）……其他人都在认真干活，就他俩天天摸鱼+上演爱情动作片（怪我，写着写着就想插一辆车


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有上一章的车的收尾，对剧情没太大影响。我笔下的哥对蛋一直都有种不太正常的控制欲望，很雷的那种，越把弟弟搞到幼儿退行，越满足，现在差不多算是和平时期的情趣，平时没事床上会很明显，大家注意闪避。无车版本在 [ 这里 ](http://sherrylxy18.lofter.com/post/161f4e_1c614a309)
> 
> 因为OC过多，补个登场人物介绍：
> 
> Dante——传奇恶魔猎人  
> Vergil——前.魔王  
> Nero——恶魔猎人  
> Lady——恶魔猎人  
> Nico Goldstein——武器职人  
> Johnson Cliff——警探  
> Paul Hackman——警探  
> 幸村冬夏（Liz）——名侦探  
> Neo Burton——委托人  
> Antonio——代理人  
> Tony Redgrave——前.佣兵  
> Anthony Goldstein——？？？  
> Ernest——Tony的友人  
> Ward Burton——被害人（资产家）  
> Sarah Burton——嫌疑人（家庭主妇）  
> Allen Burton——证人（画家）  
> Nell Goldstein——证人（枪械大师）  
> Jenny Green——证人（女仆）  
> George Carlos——证人（销售员）  
> Ian Barry——证人（恐怖小说作家）

第一位证人，被害人老Burton的侄女Allen Burton，目击Burton夫人将匕首捅进了叔父的胸口，心生恐惧的她从自己客房的窗户逃离宅子，偶遇另一位证人George Carlos并一同报警，十年前因医疗事故离世。  
第二位证人，女仆Jenny Green，案发时曾看到夫人慌张地跑下楼。事后警方在书房的壁炉里发现了未燃尽的披风一角，证实这披风是属于夫人的。  
第三位证人，来和老Burton谈生意的销售员George Carlos，在院子里遇到了逃出来的Allen小姐，陪同她回到宅子，用大厅里的电话报了警。  
第四位证人，老Burton的朋友，小说家Ian Barry，在餐厅的他虽然没有目睹案发现场，但从窗户看到了George和慌张的Allen小姐在院子里相遇的全过程，证实了两人没有说谎。

 

——以上便是几位检方证人的证言，称不上无懈可击，但因为嫌疑人承认了将匕首捅进被害人身体的行为，使得辩护律师回天乏术，庭审过程几乎一边倒，只能勉强去争取“正当防卫”的判决。但是，唯一能为此作证的Neo Burton年仅十岁，证言还漏洞百出，被怀疑是想帮母亲脱罪而说谎，而夫人的友人Nell Goldstein只是在案发后接到夫人的求助，她的话也没什么力度。更糟的是，被害人的胃内发现了安眠药物，而夫人也承认那是她所为，只是坚持声称药物‘没有起效’。  
人证物证都对被告方不利，嫌疑人自己也跟认罪差不多的态度，真是让所有辩护律师都头大的案子——或许把隔壁蓝色刺猬头请过来还能有救，但显然，这不在果然君管辖范围内。  
“所以，你现在怀疑Vergil和当年的案子有关系？他是我祖母的养子，甚至可能是‘真凶’？但那时候他才10岁吧？做得出这种复杂的杀人陷害的计划吗？动机又是什么？”  
Nico正和Lady一起翻着陈年卷宗，认真思考Lady提出的假设。  
“我不觉得事情都是他做的，不过，我们首先要对‘真凶’重新定义——我认为，有人事先杀死了老Burton，以他的性命作为祭品召唤恶魔，这个人是我们现在要找的‘真凶’；而第二个‘真凶’，也就是杀死附身老Burton的恶魔，造成了‘杀人案’假象的人，很可能是当年的Tony，也就是Vergil。恶魔不可能像卷宗里记录的那样，被普通人类用一把匕首杀死，这个事件也没有猎人介入的迹象，最值得怀疑的就是这个‘Tony’——相似的长相，现场留下的刀痕，还有Dante遮遮掩掩的态度，我记得Trish曾经提起过，Vergil从很小的时候就开始解决Mundus的刺客。如果这刚好是其中一起事件，那么，这个附身的恶魔就可能是魔界的探子，而为什么恶魔们引起了小镇大火，却只是掠过，没有袭击村民，就有了合理的解释——因为它们当时正追逐着别的目标。Tony的自杀事件也可能是Vergil为了脱身而伪造的。”  
“我明白你的意思了，也就是说，Vergil是杀死‘恶魔’Burton的凶手，的确是警方追寻的‘真凶’，但杀死附身的恶魔本身算不上有罪。我们要找的是杀死还是人类的被害人，策划这一切的‘真凶’……不，等等，这个‘真凶’真的还存在吗？有没有可能是恶魔杀死了老Burton又附身了他？”  
Lady沉重的心情溢于言表：“这也是我最担心的情况……委托人，侦探，警官其实都在做无用功，Dante恐怕也是想到这一点，才不愿意透露Vergil和Tony之间的联系。不，更糟的是，万一Cliff警官所认为的‘真凶’，和我们所想的不一样，他真的把杀死恶魔的人当作凶手，而找那个人对峙……”  
那个人会为此杀人灭口吗？说实话，她们对Vergil的行为确实心里没底。  
“不在场证明……”Nico小声念叨着，“我想起来了，先不考虑‘密室藏尸’这个不可能犯罪，Nero提到过，案发时间，昨天下午5点到6点间，Dante和Vergil有不在场证明。”

 

Nero确认了房间里没有可疑的声音打开了门，映入眼帘的是一副诡异的景象：Dante裹着被单像鸵鸟一样把头埋在枕头里，Vergil气定神闲地披着浴袍坐在沙发上，吃着他们打包回来的寿司。咋回事？这次是他爸把他叔给上了？您俩能有一天不白日宣淫吗？被迫要和两位老不羞同行数日的Nero只能安慰自己至少这证明了他们对彼此热情高涨，性生活和谐，无分居隐患。  
Dante还在生气，他哥真是太过分了，用那两条修长柔韧到犯规的腿夹到他忍不住开口哀求才放开束缚。又趁着他射精高潮刚过，爽得意识模糊的空档把他抱进了浴室，按在马桶前从身后扶着他的小兄弟，又是揉捏小腹又是用指甲刺激前面，硬是逼着他尿了出来。更可怕的是全程Vergil一改之前亲吻时的温柔，冷漠地揪着他的头发让他对准墙上的镜子，搞得他面对自己一把鼻涕一把泪哭得乱七八糟的脸又爽翻天又羞耻心爆炸，最后失禁的时候脑子都快断片，连究竟胡言乱语了些啥都记不清。事后清理时他为了报复把他哥按在瓷砖墙上凶狠地干了一发，花洒喷射的水珠顺着两人的身体，流过交合的部分，被他全力冲撞的动作溅起，里面那颗跳蛋尽职尽责地震动着加深快感。Vergil难得带着满足的笑意，被水流冲散下来的刘海贴着他的额头，那双淡色的眼睛里全然是掠食者的贪婪。  
Dante自尊心受到了严重伤害……太TM耻了他自从四岁以后就没让他哥把过尿，更别提这种带镜面Play的体验。之前在床上Vergil的安抚根本就是迷魂药，卸下了他的防备，让他忘记了只要不愿意可以随时挣脱，又因为愧疚感作祟错过了反击机会。这算是对他昨天行为的打击报复吗？太没天理了他又不是故意的。  
无视了在床上哼哼唧唧的弟弟，Vergil看向了Nero：“你手里拿的是什么？”  
Nero啊了一声，他还拿着刚才那个面具男托付给他的一本手记——属于Lady她们的委托人，也是邀请他们的Neo Burton的笔记，似乎是当年案件的回忆录。  
“说实话，我不想和那两个人打交道，但我的雇主坚持要把这本手记交给‘Tony’，”面具男，Antonio如此说道，“麻烦你转交吧，给那两位女士也可以，我想，这对案件或许有所帮助，拜托你了，Dante先生的儿子。”  
Nero接过笔记后，面具男就消失无踪，留下他在原地一头雾水。  
他刚刚是不是说了“那两个人”？谁？Dante和Vergil吗？  
说到‘Tony’，他是不是也叫Tony？昨天在赌场他的朋友就是如此称呼他的。而且，刚才的牌局上，Dante和他之间的气氛明显不对劲，他们认识？  
“Hackman警官那边我会替Dante去，这本手记我也会带过去。”Vergil听完Nero的解释，又瞥了一眼还窝在床上的Dante，“你没必要对Nero和那两个女孩隐瞒我的身份。”  
Vergil说完就穿好衣服离开了，留下大眼瞪小眼的叔侄俩。  
“我爸这是怎么回事？喂，你们到底有什么事瞒着我？”疑问越积越多的Nero忍不住推了推床上那只鸵鸟。  
“哎……”Dante叹了口气，内心天人交战，Vergil刚才明确说了不需要他帮忙掩饰，事情到了这种地步，纸包不住火的，但真要把他哥的秘密说出去，心理压力还是有点大。  
“其实，我一开始接下这个邀请也是因为Vergil……他才是当年Nell婆婆的养子Anthony，我不知道他具体了解多少，但他似乎有什么想查清楚的事，反正已经被误会成了‘双重人格’，那就让他用我的身份去查好了。”  
原来如此，怪不得这两天他爸他叔的态度那么奇怪，Nero点点头，呃，那他和Nico的关系岂不是要成为……养兄妹？这听上去太奇怪了，虽然他对Nico没什么意见，他们是好搭档，但还是太奇怪了。  
“那个面具男Antonio是怎么回事？他跟我说‘不想和你们二人打交道’，而且，他的名字也是‘Tony’。”  
“我不认识叫做Antonio的人，但这明显是假名……”Dante撑着下巴陷入了沉思，“你确定他说的是‘我和Vergil两个人’？这船上大部分人都觉得我们是同一人吧，他是怎么知道的？”  
“啊……”怪不得他一直觉得那句话怪怪的，原来是这里。  
“说实话，同时认识我和Vergil的人其实不多，”而且大部分都是敌人，他在内心补充。Vergil回来后这段时间外出都用的Dante的身份，熟人中知道他的存在的基本上就那几个，Dante表情不禁严肃了起来，“看来不能再继续摸鱼下去了，果然，还是该去搞清楚这个Antonio的底细。”

 

5月16日，下午3:30，“Emerald”号邮轮，赌场105号单间。

 

三位当年案件的证人，Hackman警官，侦探Liz小姐，恶魔猎人Lady及其助手Nico，冒充Dante的Vergil，以及不知为何出现的Ernest——九个人在赌场单间聚头。经过简单的询问，不出意外，三位证人在Cliff警官死亡时间段内都没有不在场证明。  
“说起来，那位Antonio不来吗？”首先发问的是小说家Ian Barry，看到其他人疑惑的目光，不禁发笑：“别说你们不知道，他才不是什么所谓的代理人，就是邀请我们大家的小Burton本人吧，那孩子还真选了一个不错的假名。其实警官把我们聚集在这里，恐怕也是觉得我们之中有杀害Cliff警官的凶手——但要说最有动机的，非他莫属，毕竟当年的审判结果有固执的Cliff警探一份功劳，为母亲报仇血恨？再正当不过的理由了。”  
“请别这么说，Barry先生，Cliff警官和Neo是同一阵线，共同调查当年真相的合作关系。Tony只是代替不方便离岛的Neo来组织船上的聚会，但他刚刚身体有些不适，所以由我替他来了。”回应他的是坐在桌子一角的Ernest。  
“你……叫那个人‘Tony’?”小说家瞪大了眼睛，一脸难以置信。  
“咳咳，”Hackman警官清了清嗓子，打断了被带偏的话题，“各位，请不要紧张，其实把大家叫来的目的并非审讯。我的同事Cliff警官生前一直在调查三十年前发生在Morris Island的杀人案，根据他留下的笔记，杀死老Burton的凶手恐怕就在这艘船上，并且可能会对各位不利。在船靠岸前我们能够展开的调查有限，对Cliff警官死亡一案几乎一筹莫展，才寄希望于从当年的案件中寻找一些线索，越早找到凶手，大家也能越早脱离危险。如果可以的话，能够请各位帮忙回忆一下，老Burton遇害的那个下午，究竟都发生了什么事吗？”  
几个人面面相觑，既然警官这么说，他们也没有什么可反对的。  
“好吧，那就从我开始吧，可惜Allen Burton小姐已经不在了，不然她应该是了解最多的人。”最先开口的是比小说家稍微年轻一些，看上去有些眼熟的中年男人，Nico看着手上的资料写的“George Carlos，原UNR建材公司销售员”，仔细端详了一会他的脸才想起来这是刚才赌局中坐在Dante和Antonio中间的那个人，“那天下午，大概1点钟的时候，我本来是去找Burton先生谈生意上的事，刚走进院子就看到从二楼窗户跳下来的Allen小姐……”  
Carlos一边回忆着一边说了下去，当时Allen小姐十分慌乱，他花了不少时间才弄明白发生了什么——她结束了一上午的写生练习，正准备休息，刚一打开画室的门看到主卧室的门大开着，有个人用匕首刺向她叔父。惊慌失措的她立刻关上门返回了自己的画室，用外套系在窗框上做绳索跳窗逃跑出去求救。  
“但是，那时侯Allen小姐还不确定‘行凶’的人是夫人？”侦探打断道。  
“恐怕是，不然她应该不会如此害怕。选择跳窗逃跑，也是因为二楼的楼梯口靠近主卧室，她不敢从那里经过，怕凶手察觉到她目击了一切吧。但她描述的人和夫人身形一样，而夫人也承认了用匕首刺了Burton先生。”  
“Green小姐和Barry先生当时在做什么呢？”  
“我在一楼厨房准备午饭，Barry先生也在。”从一开始就没怎么说话的矮小女性回答道。  
“没错，那段时间我正为了小说取材，我的老朋友家有几本孤本文献是我需要的，但又不太好借走，于是就暂时住了下来准备在这里完成创作。那天快到午饭时间，我去厨房找女仆小姐要了一杯红茶，边喝边欣赏窗外的景色，刚好看到Allen突然出现，还心急火燎地奔向了一个陌生的年轻人，他们两人交谈时，女仆小姐就看到从二楼跑下来的夫人了，对吧？说实话，看上去真像一出热恋中的小情侣要被女方家长棒打鸳鸯的戏码呢。哪知道一会过后就听到门口有人大声呼救，我还以为那小子是个流氓，提起猎枪就准备冲出去赏他一枪托。”  
坐在小说家旁边的当事人Carlos咳嗽了一声。  
“抱歉抱歉，我不该开逝者的玩笑。嗯？你问Allen小姐和Burton夫人的关系如何？她们感情很好，夫人一直把双亲早逝的她当亲女儿看待。她在附近城市的艺术学院学习油画，假期经常前来拜访，夫人为了她还特地把二楼东侧的客房之一改造成了画室，对，就是主卧室正对面的那间。Allen是个善良内向的孩子，告发夫人一定背负了很大压力和痛苦吧，如果说我们之中谁最不可能说谎，那肯定是她了，她也一直希望自己看的的人不是夫人，希望警方能够找到其他嫌疑人，但是，真的很可惜。”  
陈述继续。  
知道了宅邸内可能存在凶徒的Carlos陪着Allen从正门回来通知其他人，叫来了在厨房的女仆和小说家后，四个人一同上楼，在主卧室内发现了老Burton的尸体。最终，两位女士去一楼大厅打电话报警，两位壮年男士在二楼看守，防止当时他们认为还潜伏在室内的凶手逃脱。  
“为什么你们会认为凶手还在现场？”警官不禁发问。  
“那时候我们谁都不觉得Burton夫人是凶手，一楼的厨房是开放式的玻璃墙壁，如果有人下楼或者从大门离开，女仆Green小姐会立刻发现。Barry先生检查过，二楼的窗户都是锁着的，除了Allen小姐的画室，但她在跳窗前把门反锁了，所以凶手很可能还藏在某处……”中年男人顿了顿，“于是我们就决定由我在主卧室门口守着Burton先生的尸体，拿着猎枪的Barry先生去二楼其他房间寻找凶手的踪迹。”  
“还真是有够危险的决定。”Hackman警官评价道。  
“因为那时我才刚三十岁，还没过血气方刚容易冲动的年纪，看到老朋友遇害自然是坐不住，想亲手抓住凶徒啊。”小说家回答，“可惜没想到的是，最后的结果居然是这样……”  
“你们发现尸体时，现场有什么异状吗？”一直沉默着听完叙述的Lady问道，“比如，地上有没有出现黑烟，或者是沙尘一类的东西？”  
“没有，”Carlos不悦地皱起了眉毛，“又是恶魔附身这种说辞吗？不过是二流灵异杂志的趣味，我从不相信恶魔这种超自然现象的存在。”  
“哇，”Nico感叹，你在一个金牌恶魔猎人和一个大魔王面前还真敢说，“哪怕是听说过Red Grave的事件之后？”  
“说那是军方秘密研制的生化武器泄漏都比说是什么强大的恶魔侵略人间要靠谱吧？不是有人调查过那些怪物更像是变异的动植物吗？没有任何影像拍到事情是如何解决的，说不定就是政府研究出了疫苗或者抗体，悄无声息地把事件掩盖了。”  
不错的结论，Nico内心不禁鼓起了掌，偷偷瞄了一眼坐在正对面，面无表情的Vergil。得，说不定你还和小时候的魔王本人打过交道呢。  
“但是，这说不通啊，”Ernest突然开口，“如果Green小姐没有看到除了夫人以外的人离开宅邸，那Neo的证言是怎么回事？他说母亲为了保护他用匕首刺了父亲，但是，你们没有在现场找到他吧？而且，也没有看到他离开。”  
Barry叹了口气：“那孩子恐怕根本不在现场吧，要么听到父亲死亡，母亲被捕的消息，受了刺激幻想出来的，要么是在撒谎，为了帮他母亲脱罪……”  
“可是……那天下午我遇到Neo时，才刚过1点，案件刚刚发生，你们也说过，当时谁都不觉得夫人是凶手，但那时他就已经在这么说了，‘妈妈杀了爸爸，爸爸变成了恶魔’，除了亲眼目睹，他能从哪里得到消息？”  
“难道不是你记错了？”  
“当然不是！”Ernest反驳，“那天Neo不止遇到了我，他从宅子里逃跑后也遇到了Tony，告诉了他同样的事。事后我和Tony确认了，他确实这么说过。”

 

5月16日，下午4:25，“Emerald”号邮轮，Deck 5走廊。

 

“你确定那个面具男住在这一层？”Dante打量着长得都差不多的房门，“得想个办法找出哪一间是他的房间，要和工作人员打探一下吗……”  
“我刚才不放心，跟了他一会儿，在这一层被他甩开了，所以应该没错？”Nero想了想，“我昨天在赌场看到他和一个棕色头发的男人在一起，好像是那个叫Ernest的？他还叫那个面具男‘Tony’，也许我们可以去问问他。”  
这艘船上怎么这么多Tony啊，Nero嘀咕着。  
Dante内心吐槽Vergil你的这个竹马是怎么回事，怎么见个人就喊‘Tony’？究竟是太爱你所以满眼都是你，还是根本认不出来人？  
正当两人在原地打转时，迎面走来的推着洗衣车的女性叫住了他们：“Cliff先生？您的衣服已经洗好了，但您房间‘请勿打扰’的指示灯一直亮着……”  
Dante看了看空无一人的身后，又和Nero对视了一眼，转向了明显在和他对话的人：“你……刚刚说Cliff？我吗？”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这文本来的推理桥段主要参考西村京太郎的《七个证人》和《双曲线杀人》，试着写出来发现OC过于抢戏，得想办法缩减，重修后就变成现在这种平铺直叙，好在也基本上看不太出原情节了。  
> 后面可能会引用阿婆的小说，为防剧透就不列出具体作品名了，说起来这篇文的标题也是来自于马普尔小姐系列，但除了被安排的旅行+陈年老案，关系并不大。  
> 一开始还想写交换杀人来着，但想想搞太复杂也不太好，而且会和卡普空某游戏的终章要素重合过多，还是放弃了。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近有点忙，又有新脑洞在排队，好想快点写完这个……掐指算算还有个两三章吧，等待着能揭穿核心诡计来爽一爽的那天。

正当众人为了三十年前的案子焦头烂额时，现在进行时的案子出现了意想不到的‘进展’。  
“果然，这艘船上没有‘Antonio’这个人，那个面具男，用的是Cliff警官以前执行任务时的假身份证件登的船。”  
查完乘客记录，又和负责5层甲板的工作人员交谈过，Hackman警官确认了他们以为的‘Cliff警官的房间’里，住的其实一直是别人。  
他是怎么做到的？如果登船的不是Cliff警官本人，那他那段时间究竟在哪里，如何被害，尸体又是如何出现在船上？  
不如说，回到最初，凶手为何一定要让尸体出现在赌场单间里呢？  
“凶手是为了灭口才杀害Cliff警官”——这个结论现在来看，还有待商榷。三十年前的案件，和现在的案件，在背后操纵这些的是谁？  
委托客轮管理人员帮忙寻找面具男的下落后，Hackman警官又联络了警局，寻求那边支援调查Cliff警官被害前的行程。  
来提醒警官去查一下具体登船记录的Nero则被另外一件事困扰着，从那位服务员的反应来看，面具男似乎和Dante长相相似——为防止节外生枝，他暂时没有把这件事告诉别人。去怀疑Vergil自然不可能的，毕竟他总共碰到面具男三次，其间每次Vergil都有和其他人在一起，一次和Morrison，两次和Dante（想到这里Nero脸又一红）。唯一的答案就是，这艘船上还有一个长得和半魔双胞胎一样的人。  
“莫非你们还有个三胞胎兄弟吗？”回到房间后，Nero悄悄地问Dante。被问到的人面色凝重，倒是一旁的Vergil回答了他。  
“不，没有第三个斯巴达之子，只是个遗留下来的麻烦，我会处理掉。”看Dante欲言又止，Vergil皮笑肉不笑地问，“怎么，你舍不得？喜欢的话我倒是可以把他留给你，你看上去挺怀念那段日子的。”  
“我没有……”Dante求生欲强烈，这是什么？秋后算账的修罗场吗？凭他哥那变态的独占欲，说出这种话绝对不怀好意，“就是有点怀疑，如果真的是那个人的话，他来这里目的是什么？而且，为什么我感觉不到任何恶魔的气息？他看上去就像个普通人类。”  
“可能的原因有很多，感官也会欺骗你，就像是，你之前不也认为V是个普通人类吗？”  
“呃，这不一样吧，”说到这个Dante又有点心虚，“好吧，如果你想单干，我没什么意见。但能不能谨慎点，先确定下没弄错，别做的太过火？为了躲你的老熟人们，我们装成同一个人，又遇到了杀人案，你也不想演到最后穿帮吧。”  
“哼，我尽量。”Vergil看上去心情很好地提起阎魔刀，Dante猜他脑子里八成在想把Gilver切成个什么形状的雕花，对这个魔帝搞出来的这个他哥的复制体黑骑士，他感情挺复杂的，但好歹同僚一场，还是提前点了根同情的蜡烛。

 

“你们的对话听上去好像外遇捉奸，”Vergil离开后，Nero看着心事重重的Dante，“而且你居然会提醒别人谨慎点，也不知道谁接个委托总是闹得天昏地暗。”  
“拜托，我平时大打出手的那些任务都在一些穷乡僻壤，要么就是三不管的灰色地带，这次是在正规的邮轮上，当然不一样。”Dante挠了挠头，“我才没外遇，哎，解释起来也有点麻烦，就是，你知道咱家的老仇人Mundus吧，那老家伙制造过不少我哥的复制体，我还是个毛头小子，没和Vergil重逢的时候，恰好遇到过一个特别像的，就以为那是他，闹了不少误会……现在我们怀疑这个‘Antonio’可能就是那个复制体。也有可能是别的，谁知道Mundus那老头搞了多少个我哥的等身手办，没准是从哪个废弃的培养槽里又爬出来了一个，继承了之前的记忆也说不定。”  
“……你们的过去真乱，”Nero脑补了一下一群Vergil泡在玻璃缸培养槽里的精神污染场景，打了个冷颤，“所以我爸这是要去把潜在情敌大卸八块？理解了。”  
“都说了不是情敌……”如果Vergil真的是抱着处理情敌的心情，那他还挺放心的（甚至有点小欣慰），但他的直觉告诉他，事情不是那么简单。  
现在想想，Vergil对这次旅程的态度实在古怪，如果不是确信现在发生的这些事不是他哥在背后做了什么手脚，他还真不敢放着Vergil单独行动。

 

5月16日，晚上6:30，“Emerald”号邮轮，赌场105号单间。

 

“密室之谜解开了！”侦探——幸村冬夏在一阵地毯式搜寻（字面意义上的趴在地毯上寻找线索）后，挺起胸膛郑重宣布。  
“哦，是吗，太好了。”Nico头也没抬，仍旧专心投入在面前的笔记本电脑上。  
“Goldstein小姐你明明对密室很感兴趣，怎么反应这么冷淡……”  
“呃，对不住，因为两个案件都要推翻重来，我一时间顾不上。”其实是忽然间意识到这个密室谜题本身没什么意义，Nico心想，就是不知道认真调查的侦探和警官知道后会是什么想法，但愿他们不要知道。  
说到三十年前的那个“密室”，Cliff警官的笔记里倒是有新的线索——案发现场，二楼主卧室窗台外有明显刮蹭过的痕迹，虽然警察抵达现场时，窗户是从里面锁住的状态，但也很可能是谁在事后锁上了。对于究竟是谁曾在案发现场跳窗逃跑，警官猜测可能是被害人的儿子，毕竟他作证说他也在现场。但在之后的调查过程中，Cliff警官也发现了其他不自然的地方——主卧室里虽然没有能供一个成年人躲藏的空间，但抽屉柜被誊空了，里面恰好能藏下一个小孩子。这个线索的后续调查断在了警官写道“要去寻找和母亲一起离开了镇子的Tony”，之后就是对Tony失踪，以及疑似自杀的案件记录。  
看警官在笔记中的语气，他似乎有证据，怀疑Tony跟老Burton被害案有关，他认为Tony曾藏在现场目击了案发过程，之后逃跑时被凶手发现。现场的窗户是凶手锁上的，为了隐藏这个小目击证人的存在，而Tony也正如凶手期待的一般保持沉默。但是沉默没有给他带来安全，他最后还是被追寻而来的凶手灭口。  
排除Tony其实是Vergil，本身就不是普通的小孩来看，这个推论还挺有可能的。如果是这样，那Cliff警官心目中的第一嫌疑人应该就是George Carlos了，毕竟发现尸体后看守着现场的是他，笔记里也有不少对他的调查，大多集中在他和Allen小姐的关系上，两人似乎并非素不相识，有合谋的可能性。  
虽然在Nico和Lady她们看来，这几个人类都没什么可能杀死恶魔附身的老Burton，能做到这件事的大概只有Vergil。但是，杀死Cliff警官的却绝不可能是Vergil（处男Nero脸红到脖子说了他爸和他叔的不在场证明）。  
在仔细翻看完Cliff警官的调查笔记后，Nico发现她和Lady之前多虑了。她们因为知道Tony的真实身份，自然能想到Tony可能是真正的凶手，然而其他人眼里的Tony只是个小孩子，想必从来没有人怀疑过他。看来要弄清警官死亡的真相，着眼点得从Tony身上移开，三十年前的“真凶”究竟是谁并不重要，重要的是，每个人心中认为的“真凶”是谁。  
“Hackman警官那边有新进展，查到了昨天上午Cliff警官从Dover港出境的记录，”正在Nico陷入沉思的时候，侦探把属于她的笔记本推了过来，“但也有一个坏消息……至少对我们来说是坏消息，我们的委托人，Neo Burton先生，在四天前就已经去世了。”

 

5月16日，晚上9:40，“Emerald”号邮轮，？？？。

 

“为什么你会在这里？”警告性地开了两枪，又抡起Kalina Ann 2号冲着可疑人士砸过去的Lady硬生生地停住了手，看着对面用未出鞘的刀接住火箭筒的Vergil。  
Vergil对着被子弹擦破的衬衫下摆皱了皱眉，如果不是凭着气息认出来人是Lady，他差点一个次元斩招呼过去：“跟你一样，来调查的。”  
“调查？查什么？”Lady警惕地问，她对Vergil还是有些防备。不过，机会难得，在Dante面前她不好多说什么，只面对Vergil她倒是可以把积攒的疑问一股脑地倒出来。  
“你是Tony Goldstein吗？”  
“是。”  
回答得真干脆，枉费Dante顾左右而言他替你隐瞒。她早就想提醒Dante不要总是一副老母鸡护崽的样子对待Vergil，没用的。Lady默默吐槽。  
“三十年前的案件……跟你有没有关系？”  
“附身的恶魔是我杀的——如果你想问的是这个，其他的事情与我无关。”  
“你是怎么做到的？我是说，出入案发现场而没有被证人发现。”  
“卧室的抽屉柜，我早就藏在那里了，之后是从窗户离开。”  
“离开时没有遇到任何人？”  
“没有。”  
果然，Cliff警官这部分的猜测没有错，有人在Tony离开后锁上了窗户，只是这个人的目的还不明确。  
“恶魔是如何附身Ward Burton的，你知道吗？”  
“不知道，”Vergil顿了顿，“很可能是运气太差，恰好遇到了空间重叠跑出来的恶魔。我只知道那个恶魔本身不是冲着我来的，不然不会选择附身人类，而是直接去和Mundus通风报信。恐怕如果不是我那天出手干掉它，跟随它而来的魔界探子恐怕不会知道我在Morris Island，之后的事情也不会发生。”  
“……你不杀掉它，附身老Burton的它发现’Tony’的存在也是迟早的事情。”Lady不清楚这算不算安慰，也不知道Vergil是否想听这种话。但是，Vergil为什么对三十年前的冤案保持沉默，和他对之后的灾难的态度都没什么意义，倒不如专注在现在的案件上。  
她和Dante确认过，对方打包票保证警官被害的案子和Vergil完全无关，阎魔刀传送门再怎么万能，也不能无视时间上的限制——他如此说道。得到保证让Lady放心了很多，至少不用担心最糟的情况，她也能无后顾之忧地替斯巴达家的男人们在警方那边打掩护。  
“最后一个问题，也是我最开始问的，你在这里做什么？这里是Cliff警官，不，应该说是那个’Antonio’的房间吧？你也在找他？”

 

5月16日，晚上10:35，“Emerald”号邮轮，内舱7254号房间。

 

Dante躺在床上，手枕在脑后，隔壁床的Nero已经入睡，正打着轻鼾。从Vergil说去找Gilver算账已经过了5个小时，打那之后他就一直没见到他哥。晚饭时他被Lady拖出去，没找到Vergil似乎让她很是失落，Nero也给Nico和侦探Liz小姐当劳力忙前忙后。被Lady审问的同时Dante也了解了不少最新调查进展，比如发现了Cliff警官昨天确实不在从Southampton港出发的“Emerald”号邮轮上，而是早上10:00从Dover港乘坐小型客轮离境，到达Calais，之后他可能乘上了开往Le Havre的火车。当天从Calais开往巴黎和Le Havre，并且警官可能乘座的是下午1:00出发的E3021次和下午3:00出发的E3056次列车。因为第一现场很可能在火车上，苏格兰场正在寻求法国警方协助调查。  
这样一来，从伦敦上船的所有人就都不可能是凶手，唯一一个有传送能力还有不在场证明，如果我是负责办案的警员会很头疼吧，Dante心想。  
但是，就算凶手可能是完全无关的人，也肯定有船上的什么人把警官的尸体运上了船，又利用了什么方法塞到了赌场的壁橱里……现在最值得怀疑的就是不知所踪的‘Antonio’，但对方这么做的目的却让Dante摸不着头脑。如果说利用尸体在赌场布下这个谜题，是谁想把人们的视线引向三十年前的命案上，那Gilver和这陈年老案有个毛线关系？他那时候还没被造出来吧？  
硬要说的话，Vergil倒是有这么做的动机，但他有Morrison作为人证的不在场证明……  
正在沉思的Dante没有注意到头顶冒着蓝光的传送门，一个重量不怎么轻的物体直直地砸在了他的腰上，如果不是顾及旁边的Nero还在睡觉，他差点惨叫出声。  
Vergil气定神闲地跨坐在他身上，仿佛刚以爱丽丝掉进兔子洞的姿势从半空中摔下来的人不是他一样，眼睛在黑暗的室内闪着诡异的光芒。Dante知道，他哥八成又要用装X来掩饰尴尬了。  
哥，能不能用正常的方式进门，我不是嫌你沉，但你快把我坐断了——Dante用口型对Vergil控诉着。  
面前的景象其实还算养眼，如果不是小Dante身上过于明显的重力压迫，和旁边天真无邪酣睡的大侄子，Dante还挺想来上一发的。  
你不硬起来的话，就不会断——感受到顶在屁股上难以忽视的硬度，Vergil没有丝毫同情心地用口型回复他。  
Dante翻了个白眼，在床上蹭了蹭调整了姿势，小声地发问：“事情解决了？”  
“解决了。”Vergil回答，面不改色开始解Dante睡裤上的松紧带。  
“等等……”Dante眼睛瞟向了隔壁的Nero，出于关爱侄子的身心健康的目的，他还是要事先问清楚，“你确定要现在做？”  
Vergil停下，脸上露出了像看书时被Dante纠缠着要他讲都在看些什么的时候，想解释又怕麻烦的表情：“明天，我要演一出戏，你来配合我。”  
“啊？”话题突然跳跃，Dante和他的小兄弟都惊呆了。  
“要保证能在脑内和你直接对话，我需要一个连接。”  
……所以这就是连接手段？哪门子三流社情游戏的设定。  
“我现在很累，不想多消耗魔力，这是最方便的方法。你同意配合的话就老老实实躺着别动。”  
仿佛是看透了Dante内心的吐槽，Vergil解释完就继续手上的工作。Dante没做过多抗拒，看着Vergil把他的睡裤整条扒了下来，都是互相熟门熟路的状态了，他倒也没什么不好意思的。  
“事先问一句，要我配合什么？为什么突然说要演戏？”  
“明天你就知道了。”Vergil熟练地扯下了品味奇葩的草莓图案内裤，嘴角扯出了一个嘲讽的笑容，眼睛里饥渴的精光让Dante内心一颤，“至于原因……”  
Dead man’s wish.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 车呢？  
> 跟G子一样，被哥吃掉了。


End file.
